There's Something in the Air
by Dgray3994
Summary: Just a bunch of little "in my head conversations" between the boys and anyone they happen to be talking to, not sure how often I will post, but it could be fun. BTW this is an established relationship sort of deal. Ali and Sam are together and things are a little... out of the ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

Disconcerting

Sam Winchester sat at the end of the table in some skeevy little bar on the outskirts of nowhere with a beer in front of him and smile plastered on his face. It had been a normal hunt, a regular run-of-the-mill salt and burn but that wasn't what had him grinning, it was watching the exchange between the short shit of a hunter, a woman all of about five-foot-nothing but badass all around that he loved with every fiber of his being and Dean, his best friend and brother, the overprotective son of a bitch who had gotten a black eye for the stupid ghost tossing him across the room.

It was always interesting to get the together after a hunt, more interesting when they got a few shots into them because, like that moment, the banter between them was, to him, amazing, while to some the topic of conversation would be a bit disconcerting in public, Sam knew that it was just the way the two of them communicated, without filter.

Tonight's topic was nothing different.

Ali sat with her arms crossed in front of her on the dark, marred wood, her head tilted just a bit as she listened to Dean's recent exploits, which just made Sam nauseous because… eww, that was his brother, but Ali took it all in, and tossed it back. Again, tonight was no different as Dean sat back, one arm over the backrest of the bar chair and the other wrapped around the amber long neck in front of him.

"I don't get how you always seem to manage to get them off." Ali had remarked, which is what had Sam sitting back in his chair, because she knew she was right. "Sure, everyone has one but not every man can find it every. Single. Time."

"Guess it just takes talent," Dean had shrugged as he picked up the beer, smiling and pulled from the bottle. Sam watched Ali's eyes go straight to his lips as she licked hers. Yep, it was going to be a long night.

"I call bullshit."

"You can't call bullshit on my stories, Al."

"Can so!"

"Cannot!" Dean looked at Sam but the younger of the two simply raised his hands and shook his head. Dean frowned at him. "Pussy!" he name called before turning to the woman with the fiery blue eyes. "I can find it everytime."

"Dean, not everyone's g-spot is in the same place."

"Prove it."

"Prove it? How would you like me to prove it."

"Scientific fact that it's approximately 2 to 3 inches up the front which is why you curve your fingers like this." Dean took two of his fingers, curled them up and wiggled them like he was beaconing her closer.

"EEEHH!" she buzzed and Sam laughed, which made Dean sit back. "Wrong!"

"What do you mean wrong, seriously, you can't tell me that every woman I have been with is wrong."

"You can't tell me that they weren't all faking!"

"Never! I have never been with a woman who was faking."

"Dean, seriously, can you even tell when a woman is yanking your chain?" she laughed. "Oh, Dean… oh, my God, Dean!"

"Okay, Sally, just calm your hormones, no need to cream your jeans right now."

"Listen, I'm telling you, you're wrong."

"And like I said, prove it."

Sam rolled his eyes, oh this could be so interesting."

"Fine!" Ali took a deep breath. "What if she has a tilted cervix?"

"A what?"

"Cervix, you know that thing in the back of the vagina that ALL the woman swear that you touch when you go all the way in, another BULLSHIT story by the way!"

"I know what a cervix is, what the hell are you saying when it's tilted."

"Some women have it so that it literally means it's tilted towards the back so instead of this," she curved her fingers and gave him a come-hither gesture like he had done, "they need this," and she flipped her fingers around to make it look like she was scooping sand. Sam nearly died right there in his seat to see her mimicking the motions he usually did. "Because their SPOT is down low and to the back."

"No!" Dean snapped, "nope, nope, nope."

"Child! Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm calling bullshit on YOUR story. How do you know that?"

"Ask Sam."

Dean paused, thought for a moment and turned to look at Sam again, who raised his hands and shook his his. Nope, not tonight, he was on a streak of not getting pulled into their conversations and tonight wasn't going to break it.

"Okay, so yours is, what, tilted and Sammy can only reach it by turning his fingers backwards, Big whoopty-whoop, doesn't mean everyone is the same way."

"Proves that it isn't always in the same spot."

"Doesn't prove anything."

"How so?"

"I haven't seen it for myself, so it proves nothing."

AND this is where Sam's heart always starts to race, because this is how bad they always got. It was a dare that the two of them had going, the sexual tension between them was always there, in the way they fought side-by-side and at each other, but neither crossed it because SHE was Sam's.

"No, ut-uh, we are not taking that there."

"Then I'm just going to call bullshit." Dean took another pull from the bottle and set it down slowly, his eyes locked on hers.

FUCK! Sam sighed, tonight would have to be the night that it happened. Of all the times that this ever happened, tonight, he wasn't prepared.

"Sam," Ali smiled, eyes still locked on Dean's and Sam sat straighter, "take me home."

But, oh that wasn't the least bit angry, not even a little bit worried, that was said with one thing and one thing only in mind.

She was about to prove to Dean just how much her story wasn't at all bullshit and as much as Sam's heart felt like it was about to give out, he knew one thing for sure, he couldn't wait.

And that may have been a little disconcerting.


	2. Chapter 2

Those Days

Sam knew that it was going to be one of those days, not one of THOSE days. There wasn't any hunting, wasn't any blood or gore, but as he sat in the beach chair, bare feet in the grass, sunglasses on with a beer tucked away in the coozy, he knew it was going to be one of those other kinds of days.

WHY?

Because Ali sat not more than five feet from him, her legs stretched out, one arm bracing herself on the soft ground and Dean was casually using her lap as a pillow as he stared up into the sky watching the passing clouds. Ali was running her hand through what little hair his brother kept and slowly drawing abstract things with the top of her fingers across his forehead.

This wasn't a new thing, the two of them being so comfortable together, not in front of Sam anyway, and what did he care, she was in love with him, and he trusted his brother. I mean there was that ONE time, after the g-spot argument where things got a little crazy, and hot as hell and he was happy to know that he could get her to scream just a little louder than Dean could, but that was neither here nor there in the grand scheme of things because it didn't change what they meant to each other, and yeah, Ali won that argument. Sam knew she would.

So here they were, in a quiet park on a quiet day, not far from the bunker, with no cases in sight and he knew it was going to be one of those days when he picked up the middle of their conversation.

"It's called a kink for a reason, Dean."

"I know that, I'm just saying, there's nothing wrong with admitting it. Hey, I like my hair pulled a time or two, now and again." he laughed, but then Sam watched his leg jump. "OW! Not now!"

"It's a kink, Dean, it either turns you on or it doesn't, that didn't sound like it did."

"Oh, I didn't say it was a bad thing, besides, I like the pain and the way you get gentle afterwards."

"See, total kink."

"Like pain isn't yours."

"I never said pain wasn't mine, do you see the mark on my neck, you should ask your brother."

Dean sat up at that point and looked at Sam, who just pulled the sunglasses down to the end of his nose and shook his head. Nope, he wasn't getting in the middle of this one either. SO not getting in the middle of it. Dean huffed and laid back down, adjusting his shoulders so his head was just right, resting between her thighs.

"So you like to bite, or get bitten, big deal."

"Bitten is better." Sam's lips curled up as Ali said this, yep, he knew that she LOVED it, not just liked it. "Just makes me shake."

"I get that, but why?"

"It's called a kink, Dean, there is no why."

"Okay, so we got biting, hair pulling, and what? You don't like restraints."

"Yeah, no, isn't going to happen."

"I would never tie you up, Ali, that's just too much, even with the level of trust we have."

"Thanks, I, ah…"

Sam took a breath, puffed out his chest and got ready to intervene, he could tell when she was getting uncomfortable, but he watched her shiver a bit and clear her throat.

"What about you?" She countered. "Zorro masks in your future?"

"Role play, yes, I love role play, and you know the occasional rough and tumble."

"Hmm, how rough?"

"How rough can you take it?"

"Dean, we're talking about your kinks, not mine."

"You must have another one."

"Knife play."

And Sam's chest deflated. Shit, he was hoping she wouldn't bring that up.

"WHAT?"

"Look, Dean," and he assumed she pulled his brother's hair because Dean's leg twitched again.

"OW! Stop that!" Yep, pulled his hair. "Who the hell would you let purposely put a knife anywhere near you?"

"Sam."

Dean sat up again and looked at him, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders and put his head back, yep, not going to touch this one AT ALL.

"You let Sam put a knife against you?"

Sam watched Dean's hand come up, the worry on his face as he reached out, brushing Ali's hair from her shoulders. Maybe it was going to be one of THOSE days, where Dean thought that Sam might have hurt her, where Ali would get pissed and deck him, because they had a few of those days.

"Dean, tread carefully."

That voice from her always made him hard, it was like she had become this badass, like she was in total control but just on the edge of losing it and Sam, for a moment, actually feared for his brother's life.

"Where?"

Nope, never mind… the fear was completely gone.

"What?" That was disbelief in Ali's voice, from one spectrum to the other.

"Where did he put it?"

"Right," Sam heard her voice catch as she tilted her neck, and he had to adjust himself in the chair, "right where your fingers are."

Dean licked his lips, Sam saw it, just before he placed them gently on the slope of her neck, right where his fingers were. Ali leaned back on both hands, Dean moved up to almost lean over her.

"Where else?"

"Is this one of your kinks?"

"Where, Al?"

"My cheek."

It was so soft Sam almost didn't hear it but yeah, he had placed the cold steel edge of a practice blade right against her face, running it from her ear to her cheek, she always had her eyes closed so she didn't seem to notice the difference. As Sam watched, he found it was hard to control his own breathing, especially when the words that came next slipped from her mouth.

"My lips."

Dean hung back, his mouth not a breath from hers and Sam watched as Ali opened her eyes to lock on his.

"How do you like being kissed?"

FUCK! Sam growled, and Dean's eyes shot up to him, but Sam only leaned forward in the seat, eyes on the rise and fall of Ali's chest.

"Hard," she whispered and that broke Dean's resolve.

Sam felt his body slam back in his seat as Dean grabbed a handful of her shirt, yanked her to him and kissed her with so much force that it sent them both to the ground. Ali's arms came up wrapped around Dean's neck as she moved to deepen his brother's kiss, because DAMMIT, if it wasn't one of THOSE days!

And a smile rose up on the younger Winchester's lips because hell, if this was one of Sam's little kinks.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Last Time

Dean and Ali had a certain kind of relationship, it was odd, and sometimes just damn annoying but Sam wouldn't change it for the world except when this happened and he certainly wasn't about to step into the middle of THIS even though he was pretty sure he should. No, wait, he was definitely sure he shouldn't.

The motel room was small enough, especially with men the size of him and his brother but throw in a firecracker in one of the worst moods he had ever seen and that made it ten times smaller.

They hadn't even started hunting yet, they were still in the research phase of this mission. Sam hadn't even gotten into his suit, which, by the way, he secretly loved to wear because he knew it turned Ali on, though she would never admit it.

But that was when it happened.

He was sitting at the small table just beside the window when he heard the door to the impala slam shut followed closely by another. That can't be good.

"Don't slam the Goddamn door!" Dean's voice and Sam shook his head. Dean only reprimanded Ali for that and only when he was in a foul mood.

"Go screw yourself, Winchester." Ali was definitely NOT happy.

The door flung open and Ali walked in. Sam watched with a certain curiosity on what exactly was going on, but Ali gave him a strange grin and a wink as she walked by, not stopping to give him her usual kiss before halting at the bed to take off her boots. NOW Sam was curious. He put down his pen and folded his fingers together as if he were about to watch a movie, because he wasn't about to get into the middle of this.

Ali calmly slipped off one boot then the other before Dean came in with two bags full of chinese food.

"Thanks for the help, Princess."

Dean slammed the door shut with his foot. Ali didn't bother to look up.

"No problem, Asshole."

Dean looked at Sam, but the younger Winchester only gave a shrug of his shoulders as he raised a brow in Dean's direction.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Ali looked at Dean. "My problem is that you are so fucking dead set on keeping me safe that I can't even go to the bathroom without you hovering outside the door."

"Is that what this is? About the rest stop? Ali that was three hours ago."

"And you haven't let up, Dean."

"And I'm not going to. You almost died, don't you get that? The last hunt we were on, you were almost gutted by a werewolf."

Sam rolled his eyes. Way to bring up the past, Dean, but he wasn't going to actually say that, he knew not to get in the middle of whatever THIS was.

"Gutted? A couple claw prints across my stomach doesn't justify GUTTED, Dean!"

Standing a foot taller than Ali, Dean moved quickly, standing right in front of her, between her legs but she didn't do anything, not even flinch when suddenly he was on his knees between them. Sam shifted in the chair, knew what was coming next, and turned curious to watch.

"Look at me and tell me that you didn't think you were going to die."

"I wasn't going to die, Dean, I've been dead, this wasn't it."

"Then tell me you weren't afraid." His hands were now on her thighs running up the length of them and Sam drew in a deep breath through his nose. Keep quiet, Sam, keep quiet.

"For the last time, Winchester, I wasn't afraid."

"I was."

Dean's admission floored them both and Ali glanced at Sam, who only shook his head. He didn't know what to say and this was between them. Ali turned back, feeling the way Dean's hands rested on her hips, pushing the shirt up over her stomach, revealing the healing gashes on her side.

Sam watched, sitting forward in the seat as Dean ran his tongue along his lips, but it was Ali's face that he was staring at, the woman he loved and the way that her lips parted when Dean leaned down and brushed his over those fading wounds. Sam heard Ali take a deep breath, but it shook as she leaned back, braced herself on her elbow of one arm and reached up, threading her hands through Dean's hair.

"I was so afraid."

Dean's admission got a hitch from Sam but hell he was afraid too, this was Ali's life and it was almost over when that monster came barreling down on her. Sam shook those thoughts from his head as Ali let out a small noise that caught his attention and suddenly he was back to staring at her face.

Her eyes were closed tight as Dean's hands clenched at her hips, holding her in place as he moved across her skin. Sam didn't know why it was such a turn-on to watch it happen, but he wasn't going to get in the middle of this, not this because it was hot as hell and Sam was pretty sure he was a freak.

He tried hard to control his own breathing, to adjust in the chair as cock strained against the jeans he wore and FUCK! If he didn't want to see more. Since that night it had been hard not to want to watch them together, so why would he get in between this.

"Dean." Ali's voice was just a whisper. "You're going to have to stop or go, quit teasing me."

"Want you," he admitted, some of his words lost in the kisses.

"Ugh!" she was frustrated, Sam knew it, he had seen it so many times before. "I want you too."

"Stop squirming."

"Stop teasing."

"Let me do this, please."

"You're not doing anything but fucking making me… ugh, do something."

"Fine!"

Sam heard the distinct pop of a button and then the slow sound of a zipper before he knew what he was seeing and then his brother's green eyes were on him.

"Sammy?"

Dean was questioning him, asking him and Sam drew in a deep breath. This was happening… again, this was something both of them needed, something Sam needed too, because if he was honest, it had scared the living shit out of him and yeah, right then he WANTED it, more than anything.

Letting a breath out, Sam gave a small smile and nodded as Ali let her weight take her back, falling on the bed as Sam rose. This wasn't it and Sam knew it, this wasn't going to the final step, this wasn't going to be the way they were together but it was they needed it and maybe, just maybe it wasn't for the last time.


	4. Dead Ants

Dead Ants

The challenge was not to make a sound, something that Sam was usually pretty good at, you know silent and stealthy, but this particular challenge involved Ali and her pretty talented hands on the entire length of his cock. THAT in itself was a challenge but to not make any noise while she stroked him, that was going to kill him.

What was even worse than feeling her move and twist over the head of his cock, while one of her hands cupped his balls, gently rolling them through her fingers and NOT being able to make a noise, was that Dean chose that moment to come into the living room. Sam's eyes grew wide, Dean rolled his, but Ali never stopped her attention to the throbbing prick in her hands.

"Really, why in here?"

Sam almost lost control, almost moaned as Dean sat in the chair not more than five feet from where he sat with his jeans down around his ass and his dick out, not that he really should have cared since Dean had seen it before as they both took on the petite woman.

"Too far to walk back to the room, and I wanted to do it here."

Ali's lips were on Sam's neck as she spoke, the vibration of her words almost made him lose it as he let his head drop back on the chair.

"You two doing one of those things."

"Be more specific, Dean."

"I get it, he can't make a noise right? You are just mean, that's like pure torture for guys."

"Point of you being here?"

"Right, well before I figured out this little stunt was going on, I wanted to ask your opinion about the case we're working."

Ali dragged her teeth up Sam's neck and over his jaw, nipping at his earlobe as she quickened her pace before slowing down to a crawl. Sam ground his teeth together and clenched his fists into the cushions.

"So, talk."

Sam panted out as he raised his head and looked down into her bright blue eyes, her lips turning up in the sexiest smile he had ever seen, just as her fingers tightened around him.

"Honestly, Al, I got nothing."

"I think it's witches."

"You think its… how do you get witches from the bodies we saw?"

Sam drew in a quick breath as her finger tip gently slid over the top of his slit, but he held in the urge to groan as her lips softly touched the underside of his jaw.

"Hex bags,"

Apparently, it was just that simple.

"Okay, maybe I'm on repeat but hex bags?"

"Yeah and the bodies of the rabbits in the backyard."

"Okay so hex bags and rabbits," he paused, "you're doing that wrong."

"How many times have you given your brother a hand job?"

"What? Eww, never! I'm just saying you're hand is just… it's wrong."

"I'm trying something new."

Sam had his eyes tightly closed through this whole thing, trying to breath through the need to come and the heated build up that she was creating, because whatever her hand was doing, she was doing it just right.

"Why, your hand jobs are great."

"Says you who has only gotten like three of them from me, now shut up and let me concentrate on Sammy," he felt her breath on his lips, "gonna make you scream, Sam, I know you can't hold out much longer."

Sam willed his breathing to slow as she thumbed across the bottom of his head. FUCK! She was awesome but he wasn't going to give in.

"So you were saying," she voiced to Dean, "what exactly has you stumped."

"Hex bags I get, rabbits okay, but what on those bodies set you off?"

"Dead ants."

"Aunts?"

"No dead ants, dead ANTS."

"Are you going to break into show tunes?"

"No, dead ants, you know, dead insects?"

"Okay, bugs, not aunts."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Not usually."

Sam felt his balls begin to pull up against his body, the skin prickle with heat as he tried to sit up, pull away from her, never wanted this feeling to end as he started to swell in her hands.

"So, ants don't die in the line that they march in, generally."

"Generally."

"My guess would be whatever power the coven has, it does something to the energy in the ground, bugs, animals, anything living on it or in it would be affected. Start there, see where it goes."

"Right," Dean stood, walked over and Sam opened his eyes just in time to see Dean kiss her on the back of her head before he walked away. "Dead ants."

"Sam."

His eyes were locked on hers just as quickly as Dean disappeared and he breathed in deeply, body shaking with the need to release and he licked his lips as she pushed his shirt up away from his abdomen.

"Come for me, Sam.

That one line stole his breath and he felt the ache in his body, suddenly he was seeing stars behind his eyes, closing his lids tightly as the orgasm shook through him.

"That's it, baby, come for me. It's okay, you're okay."

Sam took as many breaths as he could to get through the electric feeling as ropes of white splattered over his stomach and when his body finally gave out, he slumped back on the couch and smiled.

Ali leaned in, brushing her lips across his in a gentle kiss.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he sighed, letting his hands finally relax as she grabbed the tissue box from beside her. "Fucking dead ants, really?"


	5. Chapter 5

You're an odd one

Cas and Ali

Sam was sitting in his usual seat, tucked against the door of the Impala as Dean drove down the road. He was in and out of sleep but the muffled voices in the back kept him on just this side of consciousness. He was curious what the angel and the hunter were talking about, after all they seemed to have the same history as the boys, at least the same time frame history, not the same… well, Sam never shared Ali with Cas that was for sure.

Cas and Ali had a unique relationship, so much more so than her and Dean because there was nothing the two didn't talk about, at least when it came to something that Cas didn't understand, and you would think that Cas should have known just about everything since he was practically Dean's best friend, and Sam's other brother, but nothing ever prepared Sam for any topic of conversation that he might stumble on when it came to the two of them.

"Porn is porn, Cas, it's not real life, people don't make those noises in real life."

"So the pizza man?"

"Who lets their delivery boy come in and screw them up against the wall?"

"I don't believe I saw the use of power tools in any part of what I was watching, Ali."

"No that's… I mean, sex, Cas, screwing… fucking, it's the same thing."

"Seems like a crass word to use for it."

"What, fucking? Yeah, it can be but if we're talking about porn, it's definitely not making love."

"I like that better."

"What? Making love?"

"Yes, it sounds… fitting."

"Well, if their doing it right "fitting" shouldn't be a problem."

Sam couldn't help the snort that escaped when she said that and Dean quickly slapped him on the arm. He didn't realize his brother was listening too, so when he looked over, he was surprised to see the smile across Dean's face.

"By fitting you mean…"

"Yeah, Cas, sometimes you need an extra little bit of… give to get it in there."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Cas' personal questions were nothing but straight forward and he knew that the angel was somewhat informed about their situation because he had walked in on Dean and Ali once, just as Sam was about to enter the equation.

"I might regret this but go ahead."

"When Sam's in you, how does Dean "fit" in."

"What?" Ali choked on something but Sam wasn't sure what, before she laughed. "Well it's pretty simple, when Sam's in my…"

"HEY!" Apparently, Dean was getting a bit flustered too. "Can we change the subject?"

"My apologies, Dean."

But Ali didn't say a word, wasn't going to apologize for doing exactly what she wanted to, which was get Dean up in arms and Sam knew it. Sam himself seemed to be waiting for the next part of this conversation to continue, in fact he found himself holding his breath.

"Ali, why do you associate the sounds of porn with one thing and not the other?"

"Because there is no way that if you're doing it right that some woman would be moaning like that."

"How so?"

"Here, let me show you."

Sam turned in the seat when he heard the belt unbuckle and Ali's shadow move across the back seat of the car. He glanced at Dean, who was rearranging the mirror with a damn cocky grin on his face, fully okay with Ali suddenly straddling the angel's lap.

"I don't think this is the safest place to make this kind of…"

"We're perfectly safe, Cas. Dean's driving."

Sam had a amazing view of what Ali was doing, her hands resting on Cas' shoulders. He watched their eyes lock as she slowly slid her hand down and under the fabric of his coat.

"This is highly inappropriate, Ali, and I don't see the logic…"

"Shh, just listen, Cas."

Sam began to fidget in his seat, because appropriate or not, Sam was getting hard just watching this little lesson and when he chanced a glance at Dean, he saw the deep breaths his brother was taking. Yeah, Ali was an odd one, and she had her needs, ones that Sam totally understood. They had an agreement, and it worked for them, but this, this was just… wow.

"Ali, I…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just…"

"Cas, listen, if you want me to stop, just say so, I will, I promise."

"It's just…"

Her fingers ran up, cupping his jaw, tilting his head back as she moved to kiss his skin, letting Sam see the way her mouth moved over the angel's neck. He felt the breath slam out of him as Cas suddenly stiffened and grasped her hips, pulling her closer, as tight as she could get on him.

"The point is not to make them moan, its to feel them moan."

Her voice was breathless against him, Sam and Dean only heard what she wanted them too but it was Cas' sudden movements, bringing her hips back and then snapping them to him that made Sam's eyes wide.

Her teeth raked over his soft skin, his head fell back against the seat and his eyes closed tightly as she kissed up towards his ear, where she nipped at his earlobe. Sam watched her movements, the way her hand disappeared between them as the angel shifted her and suddenly, he let out a soft purr, not so much a moan, but a noise low enough that it vibrated through the car and his eyes opened wide, head came up and he looked at Sam in terror.

"Ali, stop."

The angel was in a panic.

"Please."

Begging, the angel was begging.

Ali lifted her head, brought a hand up and slowly carded it through the unruly hair on his head as Cas stared at her in disbelief. With a small smile on her face, she kissed him lightly and Sam watched the celestial being shake from that touch alone.

"Porn isn't real, Cas, that… that was the noise you want someone to make when you touched them."

"Please," he begged again, "Ali, please, you have to move."

"It's okay, Angel, you won't hurt me." She reassured him and slowly slipped from his lap, but her move brought her eyes to Sam, lust blown and needing and she took a breath. "Dean, stop the car."

Dean cleared his throat, glanced at Sam, who pleaded with his eyes for Dean to do what the woman asked, and curved the Impala to a small clearing on the side of the road. Ali almost didn't wait for it to stop before she opened the door and got out, Sam right behind her because there was no way they could leave THAT untouched.

Ali placed a hand on the door as she looked in on Dean and Cas, Sam standing behind her, his hand gently caressing over her back, hips and cock flush to her ass.

"We'll need ten minutes."

"You have five."

Dean was grumpy when he didn't get any.

"Five it is."

"You're an odd one." Cas spoke up.

Sam placed both hands on her hips, dipped low and slid up against her. Yeah, his odd one, and FUCK! did he need her now.

"Five minutes!

Sam slammed the door shut and moved into the darkness of the woods, Ali trailing behind as he held her hand.

He wasn't sure he was going to even make it that long.


	6. Easy on You Now

Easy on You Now

"Has anyone ever taken it easy on you?"

That was Dean and it was accompanied by the sound of his footsteps as he entered the room, making Sam look up from the stack of books and open laptops that had taken over the library table. His older brother was following a very well worn woman, whose sweat soaked hair meant that the sparring session that she and Dean had every morning was officially over.

And she looked pissed.

She didn't have a scowl on her face, in fact to everyone else she would have seemed completely fine but Sam had seen that look in her eyes far more times than he cared to count, which means Dean said something to set her off.

"If I wanted easy, Winchester, I would have stayed home and binged watched netflix."

Standing, Sam didn't interfere with the exchange but he definitely was curious to what happened, especially when Dean reached out, wrapped a hand around her upper arm and spun her to face him.

"I meant," he paused as they locked eyes and Sam prepared himself for an all out fight, but Dean's voice only went softer. "What is going on that would make you take a chance like that?"

"Wait," Sam finally interjected, "what's going on?"

"Well, Ninja here thought it would be funny to try a move that usually would have her gutted if I didn't see it coming"

"Ali?" Sam watched her fist clench

"Listen," she snapped, "I'm not in the mood to talk about it. It all worked out, I just wanna take a shower." Sam stilled as her eyes landed on him. "I only get the weekends with the two of you, can we not make this into some sort of made-for-TV movie?" Neither man moved. "Good, I'm going to take a shower."

And with that, she shrugged out of his arms and headed off down the hall.

Sam cocked his head and Dean who only rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"There's something going on with her, Sammy, she hasn't been right since Havre."

"I know, but she's not going to talk unless she wants too."

"Yeah, well, she needs to, to hell with what she wants. That shifter did a number on her and she hasn't once let it go."

"Dean," Sam turned as his brother walked by, "don't push it."

"I'm not going to hurt our girl, I'm just going to go take a shower," Dean paused, "down the hall."

Sam shook his head as he moved back to the library, trying to get a handle on the monster of the week that they were hunting. The trail had gone quiet but he knew he was onto something.

It wasn't a half and hour later that he heard the hush whispers of voices that flowed from the hall behind him. They weren't arguing, but he was pretty sure something was up.

He made his way past a few of the unused rooms, following the sound of the voices, and stopped right before he hit his room. Ali didn't have her own, most of the time she shared Sam's except for fleeting hours when she and Dean needed to talk, which meant she was curled up against the older one in his room, but right now, Sam was looking into his own at the two people sitting on the bed.

Dean was shirtless, his hair damp from the shower, jeans on and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ali had apparently only made it into one of Sam's flannels, which looked like a dress on her and was straddling his thighs, but it was the concerned look on Dean's face, as his fingers touched Ali's cheeks and his thumbs brushed her lips, pushing her hair back. Sam could tell by the way she was breathing that she was trying to avoid the emotions that built up in her.

Sam leaned against the door, Dean's eyes flickered toward him but instantly went back to the woman on his lap and after a pause, whispered again.

"We're here, Sam and me, you get that right?"

"That's not the point, Dean."

"Yes, it really is. You can't hold this shit in, trust me, I've been doing this my whole life."

"I know, but Dean… It was Sam."

Sam, himself swallowed hard. She hadn't told him that, she had just said that the monster was dead and that she didn't want to talk about it.

"No, babe, Sam is here with us."

Ali shifted on his lap as if she were trying to get away. "I know that."

"No, you obviously don't!"

"Don't start lecturing me, Dean, or I swear I will walk out right now."

She wouldn't because Dean, and his hands, were keeping her grounded.

"See how far you get, Princess."

"Why him? Why Sam?"

"Because you love him, Ali, you're so damn in love with him that it's not funny, and it feeds on that, on the prospect of having to hurt the one you love most."

"If I love him," she paused, "why am I sitting on your lap?"

"Because you want me."

"Don't get cocky!"

"Well, that is a little hard to do with you so close."

"Dean…"

"No! No, Ali, I'm not letting you run away from this. You need Sam and we need you, it maybe some sort of screwed up poly whatever relationship but it works. It works."

Sam watched her lean forward, turn her head away from him and rest it on Dean's shoulder, her face buried against his neck, but it was the content look on Dean's face as he closed his eyes and held her that made him realize that this polyamorous relationship was actually just that. He had thought about it for a while, thinking it was weird that he was okay with Dean holding her, touching her, sleeping with her, but it was at that moment that he really came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't want it any other way.

"I should go see Sam." Her voice was muffled against his neck and Dean looked over at his brother.

"Nah, he's already here, no need to leave, besides, I'm still wet and you're keeping me warm."

"You should really dry off better."

"I figured that you were just going to get me dirty again, why not just skip a step."

"You think I'm going to fuck you silly?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Oh, Dean, you have so much to learn."

"Teach me," and that was seductive, and made Sam stand up straight, wondering what she would do next. "Teach me just what you mean."

Ali sat back enough to look him in the eye before she turned and landed her eyes on Sam, who took in a deep breath. He never did tell them that it was okay to be together without him there, but he was always too curious on what they would do to voice it, so when she reached out a hand to him. Sam grinned and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him as his own touch ran along her arm.

He moved to stand behind her as Dean brushed the hair from her shoulders and Sam placed his own against the back of her neck. Ali leaned against him, closed her eyes and tilted her head back so Sam could place his lips on her forehead. He watched his brother hesitate, lick his lips and then glance up at Sam, who only smiled, before Dean popped that first button through on the flannel she was wearing.

"Don't worry about anything, Ali," Dean's voice was low and the woman under Sam's hands shivered, "we'll take it easy on you now."


	7. OH, Thank Chuck

Oh, thank Chuck

It was dark, really dark… too dark, was that a thing? Sam couldn't see two centimeters in front of him but he knew one thing, he hurt and he hurt all over. He could hear Dean's breathing, feel the way his older brother shifted in the too small space they were trapped in but at least he knew they were both alive, the problem was, did anyone else know.

They had been stupid, not a first for them but this time it might be the last. They had followed a shifter down into the mine tunnels, down into the darkness and the beams had given way so now Sam lay on his back, in pain, and Dean was somewhere close.

Oh, wait, there was a hand on his leg, his cold legs, like everything was numb but Sam could feel the weight. So Dean was right there, and he knew it more when he shifted.

The noise that sang through the air scared him, making him jump a foot but he knew that sound, _Slow Hands_ , it was Dean's ringtone for Ali, not sure why but ever since the little bit of showing off she had done in the living room, Dean was determined to irritate her to no end, and the ringtone helped with that.

He felt a body shifting and suddenly there was a bright light in the room that quickly dimmed.

"Ali?"

Dean's voice was harsh and that was when Sam realized the air was getting thin.

"Breath shallow, Winchester and try not to talk, there's no way of getting Cas where you are, so we're doing this the old fashion way and it might take a few minutes. Where's Sam?"

"Sam' fine."

"I didn't ask you how, I asked where."

"He's right beside me, Ali, he's good."

"Again, not how, where. I need to know how close you two are."

"Ali, seriously, he is right beside me, I don't think I could sit up in this place let alone turn and look at him. What's going on?"

"We can't zap Cas in, Dean, we can't get you out unless he can touch you."

"I know that, babe, why are you freaking out? We've been in tighter spots before, like two nights ago, in your room."

"Screw you, Winchester, this is serious!"

"I know, Al, I know, but I can't be serious right now, if I do, then I'm going to think the worst."

"You said Sam was good, why isn't he talking?"

Sam wanted to moan, but his throat was dry, he wanted to talk but just breathing hurt, that didn't stop the fact that hearing her voice sent heat straight to his cock and he wanted to just reach out and touch her. With every ounce of strength he had, Sam kicked his foot at his brother.

"Sammy just kicked me, I think he's good, there isn't enough down here for both of us, sweetheart, you just need to learn to live with me."

"I'm not living without either of you, Dean, Cas called in the troops, they'll be to you soon."

"Troops, like who? Crowley?"

"Ah, among others."

"Can we go back to talking about your tight places."

"Even in the face of death, you're still a pervert."

"Only because it teases Sam."

"I want you both locked a room in the bunker, king sized bed and Cas leaving food outside the door for at least three days, and orange juice, lots of orange juice."

"I think you'd be wore out after twelve hours, Princess. No way you're lasting three would you do to me?"

"You need to breath shallow, Dean, not get all hot and bothered."

"I need you, that's what I need, and Sammy needs to hear your voice, so start talking."

"Dean, I.. not while you're in there."

"We'll make a deal."

"Oh, yeah, what kind of deal? Like a contract, do I have to kiss you to seal it?"

Sam rolled his eyes, the two of them were going to kill him if the air didn't run out first. They always skirted around what the two of them wanted, and it just set him on fire. He wished they would be honest, but no, they never talked about the fact that while Sam may have been in the picture, they needed each other just as bad.

Not that Sam would have a problem with them being together without him in the room, they just chose to only to do it that way and Sam was really okay with that, he loved to watch. Really, really okay.

The thought of her hands anywhere on Dean's body was a turn-on, not because it was Dean's body but because it was HER hands and he knew how they felt and how they could turn him on, so why not enjoy the noises she took from other people, well, not OTHER people, just Dean, and this way of thinking was going to get him out of this alive because the alternative was giving into the darkness. He stifled a cough and gave a few short breaths, before he stilled again, listening to the ramblings of the two.

"Tell me what you're wearing."

"Dean, you watched me get dressed this morning, seriously, did you hit your head?"

"I might have, can we go back to you touching me?"

"We never got on the subject, but… where would you like me to touch you?"

"Anywhere, I just want your hands on me, they're real, solid and I need them."

"You need them, Jesus, Winchester, you sound like a girl."

"Says the girl."

"Hey, I'm okay with putting my hands anywhere on you if that's what you want."

"Yeah," Dean's words were getting breathless, Sam could feel the air thinning out. "Hey, Kid, how far away are they?"

"Not far now," there was a beat in her words, just a small hitch, "Dean, stop talking and just listen to the sound of my voice, okay. Don't answer that, just listen. You and Sam are the best things to come into my life, aside from my family, you're going to make it through this and after we get out of here, there isn't a thing in the world that I won't do to you. I need you as much as you need me and I might not say it enough but I love you both. Now shut up and lay still, I'm going to leave the line open."

There was a pause in the room, an electric static that made all of Sam's hair stand on end, even made his cock twitch, which should NOT have been the thing on his mind at the time as he listened to his brother's shallow breathing, at the humming of the woman's voice on the other end as she hummed out the tune for Slow Hands, which was slowly becoming Sam's favorite.

The room began to move, the small space they were stuck in almost felt like it was getting smaller and Sam began to panic, he reached out the best he could, locking his hand with Dean's as he looked around in the darkness.

A bright light pierced the wall beside them and Sam was blinded only for a second before he was suddenly outside, laying on the ground. Ali's small hands were on his face, checking him over but with a second whoosh of wings, Dean was there beside him and Cas was touching his forehead.

The pain was gone, he could breath, he could move and just as he turned his head, he watched Ali grab Dean by the shirt and pull him up for a kiss. Sam smiled as their lips locked together and while Dean was taken by surprise, his eyes fluttered shut and he arched up into it for a moment before she turned attention back to Sam.

Scooting over to straddle his waist, Sam didn't sit up fully, he just rested on his elbows, which was high enough for Ali because the height difference more than made up for how much she had to lean down.

"I was so scared when you didn't say anything," she whispered, not looking for a response, as he reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears. Sam still didn't have the voice he wanted, but as her fingers danced over her cheeks, a tear ran down them and Sam swallowed hard. "I love you, don't do anything like that again."

"I won't," he promised and grinned as he found his voice. Ali leaned down, slowly kissing him with as much emotion as she could, but just enough to leave him breathless, and when she backed away, just enough so he could still feel her against him, he sighed. "I love you."

"Oh, thank Chuck!" Dean groaned. "Can we just go home now?"

Sam thought of the conversation, the three of them in one room for three days. He raised an eyebrow. Huh, he could definitely get behind that and he looked up at the devilish smile and the twinkle in Ali's eyes. Yep, they were in so much trouble.


	8. How does that work

How does that work

Cas and Ali

Sam shook his head as he stopped in the kitchen doorway, glancing in as he passed by, and saw Ali and Cas sitting quietly at the table, locked in what seemed like an endless staring contest, until Cas suddenly sat back.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

Cas was definitely flustered, and when the angel was flustered, it meant that somehow Ali had gotten the best of him, so Sam had no choice but to stick around.

"Do I really need to explain it again?"

"There is a distinct possibility that you just might have too, there's just some parts of it that I don't quite get."

Ali sighed, "okay, once more from the top, right?"

"Yes, that would be for the best."

Ali stretched her arms behind her head, giving Sam a shot of her smooth stomach and he felt his own clench in desire. They had woken up together in a very heated need to touch and be touched but it didn't stop him from wanting her again, and now was no different. He was so caught up in how she moved that he jumped when she slammed her hand down on the table.

"Okay, ready."

"Yes."

Okay, this could be interesting.

"You have a left and right trigger, which is pretty simple enough to get to, usually you can use your pointer finger on both, but you just have to know how to press it and when, like wait until that very moment where things are about to go completely sideways, and then flick, flick."

Sam watched the movements of her hands as she held them up and suddenly the conversation got even more suggestive.

"You with me, Cas."

"So far, yes."

"Okay, your thumbs are great, especially if you use them this way."

Sam watched her move both small digits in a rotation that almost made him stop breathing, his thoughts going to just the small gestures she made as she swiped them over his nipples. Christ was she giving Cas sex lessons, and for who? Even the previous move, with the way her pointers curved reminded him of several things she did to him, and Sam tried to not visibly shiver.

"You with me so far?"

"Those were the parts I understood, Ali, there's no need to repeat it."

"Then what is it, Cas?"

"How do you, as you put it, "drive it home", how exactly does it work?"

"Come to my room, and I'll show you."

Sam wanted to step in, but he was kind of curious on exactly what was going on when Ali rolled her eyes and stood from the table.

"Can't we just do it here? I'm not so sure that going into your room is a good idea."

"Sam won't mind, trust me."

Wait, Sam blinked, seriously, what the hell was going on.

"But it's your room, bedrooms are very intimate places."

"And also very private, so come on Cas, it won't take more than fifteen minutes, tops."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, seriously, Sam won't mind."

Sam backed away, moving towards the library, in just enough time to duck around the corner so that he wouldn't be seen as Cas and Ali moved towards her room. Once the door was shut, even though it was still cracked a little, he moved down the hall to stand beside it.

Okay, eavesdropping was probably pretty childish but Sam just had to know what was going on.

He heard the bed squeak, which meant one of them was on the corner towards the middle of the bed facing the wall, and he knew the noise because it was the spot he tried to avoid. There was no other sound in the room except shuffling of drawers and other things. Drawers that ground together as the slides moved, which meant something from the bedside one closest to him.

Sam felt the heat rise in his chest, his heart thump against his rib cage and he closed his eyes. He knew that nothing would go on between them, not in the way that she was with Dean but there was just something about the sounds going on behind the door that made him, well, Sam openly admitted he was a kinky bastard.

"Okay, we'll start slow, Cas, and then build up to it."

"I appreciate you taking the time to explain it. Dean hasn't exactly been helpful in this at all when we're together."

Wait… Dean and Cas? Together? Sam admitted they had a pretty close bond but there was no way that Dean was… no, not with Cas.

"Yeah, well, that one there needs a kick in his ass for trying to get you to do this without actually teaching you anything before roping you into it. Okay, so," the bed squeaked again and now Ali was sitting beside him. "Wanna flex your fingers before we start, they might get cramped. Seriously, Cas, how could you have let him do this to you and never once figured out the right way."

"Angels aren't the type of beings that…"

"Dump the angel excuse, honestly, Cas. It's been nine years in the making, but it's still not a reason to jump into this without some proper training."

"Can we not discuss how long Dean and I have known each other and continue with what we were discussing."

"Okay, okay, jeez, impatient much?"

"Ali, please."

"Alright, so, take your hands… and put them here."

"Right… here?"

"No, Cas. Here, let me just…"

Sam heard her give a low moan, and suddenly he felt himself straighten, and his cock hardened. He loved that noise, with everything he had, but he was curious now as to where Cas might have touched to make her do that.

"Son of a bitch, Cas, just relax."

"My apologies, I didn't realize I was doing that so hard."

"It's… it's okay, now, are you ready."

"What is this for?"

Ali sighed, a breathless sigh that told Sam whatever was going on she was in need.

"Just watch, okay, I'll tell you when."

There was silence in the room for a moment as the bed squeaked just a little under movement and Sam clenched his hands into fists, as if he were trying to force himself to stay put by applying pain to the situation.

"Yes! No! Wait. Now, Cas!"

"Ali, I don't…"

"Come on, right now… now, now. YES!"

That made Sam spin in place and he flung open the door, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Both Cas and Ali turned on the bed, fully dressed, and looked up at him. Sam's chest was puffed, his breathing labored but his eyes went down Ali's bare arm to the video game controller in her hands.

Confusion marred his face as his gaze went up to the flat screen in front of them and he shook his head.

Ghost Recon? Ali and Cas were playing a video game.

"You okay, Sam?"

But the smile on Ali's face made him so NOT okay, because she could see everything he wanted to say just by his expression.

"What the hell?" He asked and Cas stood slowly.

"I told you this wasn't the best idea." The angel turned to Sam.

"It's okay, Cas, I just…"

"Can I finish my lesson here, Winchester? You're brother has been kicking his ass for months on this game and I think Cas needs to step it up a little, so either come in or go out."

"Alright," Sam grinned and winked at her as she grabbed Cas' arm and brought him back down to the bed, the springs groaning under his weight and slowly the two settled into a rhythm. Sam relaxed and slowly back out of the room as Dean came down the hallway.

"You seen Cas?" Dean questioned following Sam to the kitchen for coffee.

"He's in with Ali getting a video game lesson."

"What? He's an angel, he should be great at everything."

"Apparently not."

"Wait, how does that work? Ali teaching him anything, and why aren't you in there chaperoning?"

Sam just grinned, sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee. He wasn't even going to touch this one.


	9. You just need to love her

You just need to love her

Sweat rolled down her face, as she leaned her head back into the pillow, her eyes shut as tightly as she could get them, fist clenched with the comforter in hand, trying to avoid hurting him. Her breathing was deep, as if she was leaving the regulating of her body to whatever forces lay outside the rest of the feelings that flowed through her. Her lips were parted but her teeth were locked tight as the low moans and shivers cascaded over her.

Sam shook his head, he hated seeing her like this, and it had only gotten worse lately. He was sitting by the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, fists against his mouth, trying not to speak because everytime he did, it made her worse and finally Cas had scolded him for it. He looked up at his brother, pacing the other side of the room with his arms crossed. He wasn't sure how long Dean was going to be able to contain himself before he said fuck it and put a hand on the woman, but Cas was by her side, as always, trying to get it to fade.

It started months ago, during a hunt, Ali had been infected with something that they didn't understand. There was no cure for it because it wasn't a curse, or a spell, or something born of a monster. It wasn't a virus known to man or angel, but it was still there, a darkness in her that seemed to flare after a hunt, after a violent hunt that ended with her going just this side of postal.

Sam associated it with the mark of Cain that Dean once possessed, the uncharacteristic need to annihilate just about anything evil in her path, but this was what she was left with, pain. Pain that went through her body for hours afterwards and while Cas was alway around to help, this time, nothing seemed to be slowly it down.

The clock ticked. Sam looked up at the hands of the old machine. It had been three hours since it started, three of the longest hours of his life. But it was the sound of Cas' sigh that brought his eyes back to the bed and the limp hand on the man's thigh.

Castiel's blue eyes were staring at Sam. Dean, himself had stopped pacing, almost stopped breathing as they waited.

"I was able to get her into some sort of sleep, but Sam, it's not gone this time, her body is still fighting it." Cas whispered.

"But, she's resting?"

Cas only nodded and looked back at Ali's peaceful face. The lines of pain were gone from her forehead, the frown from her lips and her jaw had finally relaxed.

"I need to… recharge, as you humans say, this is going to be very rough."

"Go, Cas," Dean sighed, "we got this from here, and we'll call if she wakes up."

"Be aware, she might be violent when she does. We've never had one go this long, there's no telling what she's going through."

"Cas," Sam sighed, "she can't keep going on like this. What about her kids? She can't take this home with her and hunt."

"She only hunts with you now."

Cas stood and left the room, leaving Sam and Dean to look at each other confused. She had never told them that, never confided in the fact that she was staying away from her own contacts at home. It was worse than they thought if she was holding off on them.

Sam stood, moved over and slowly laid down on the bed beside her, stretching his length along her body before he gently placed a hand on her stomach. Ali flinched in her sleep. This was the reason he was totally okay with Dean touching her, kissing her, this was the reason he had no problem with her and his brother, because it kept her grounded.

Stupid reason, probably, but it helped keep him sane, knowing she was safe in his brother's arms when she wasn't in his, and there was no one he would trust more. The threesome thing… yeah that kind of took him by surprise but after a hunt, she always seemed to need more, more than he understood, and it helped.

So he wondered…

"Hey, Dean…"

The older brother looked up from his pacing, eyes landing on Sam but then moving over to where the younger one's fingers drew circles on Ali's bare stomach. He hadn't even realized he was touching bare skin until Dean's eyes landed there. Sam swallowed hard, felt the rise and fall of Ali's breaths and slowly made his way up to look into her eyes.

They were open just a slit, but watching him nonetheless. Cas said she was asleep, but they way they stared at him, Sam knew she was in full control and completely conscious.

"Ali," his breath hitched as she let out a low moan, one that only he could hear but it sent a heat straight to his balls. She moved closer to him, which caught the attention of Dean, bringing him towards the bed.

"Sam," her voice was breathless as if she were trying to be stealthy but she reached for him with one hand, grasping his shirt just as tightly as she had the bed. Sam leaned down close enough to almost feel her lips against his, trying to hear the words that flowed from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, I love Dean. I'm sorry."

Her rant made little sense to him, but the tired sound of her voice made his heart jump. Was she giving up? Was she throwing it all away?

"Ali, please," he whispered, no, begged, "stay with me."

"I can't," she replied and jumped as Dean's hand found hers, and Sam watched her small finger wrap around his brother's even as the man looked away, his free hand fisted against his lips. "I can't keep you two going like this, it's not fair."

"Like what, Al?" Please, just let her say what was on her mind and stop skipping around, he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

"Being with you both," she sighed, "you shouldn't have to do that because of me, you shouldn't have to…"

"But I want to," the words slipped from his lips, cutting her off, before she had a second to finish her sentence, and Sam still hadn't moved away from her, feeling the warmth of her breath with every word against his lips. "You know me, Porter, you know I wouldn't do something I didn't want to. It's Dean, Ali, and there is no one I trust more."

"It hurts you." She was so damned stubborn that she was actually going to argue with him even in this state, and that made him smile because that meant she was at least fighting something. "I know it does, I can feel it?"

"Do you feel it when I kiss you?"

It was a completely valid question, right? Wanting to know when she felt like it was hurting him, and he knew she shook her head by the way her lips brushed against his.

"Do you feel it when I touch you?"

Again, the gentle brush was only igniting the fire within him.

"Then when do you think you can feel me hurting?"

"When you're inside me," was her only answer, and this made Sam smile.

"That is far from hurting, sweetheart." Sam pressed himself harder into her side, the thought of her heat surrounding him only made the need for it more intense. "That's love and want, and… Do you know what you do to me?"

"I…" she sighed against him, and Sam had just about enough.

FUCK it! He knew it would be a stimulation that she didn't need but he had to do it. He had to kiss her and when she opened up for him, let him explore her mouth with his tongue, the moan she let out was nearly primal.

"Sam," Dean's voice was soft, like he was feeling everything that flowed between them and suddenly, Sam sat back. He turned to his brother, watched the redness rise of Dean's face as the older man stared them down, like a peeping Tom caught in the act. "Something's wrong."

"I know," Sam sighed, his eyes going from Dean's eyes, to their joined hands, all the way up to Ali's lust-blown eyes. "We have to stop."

"No," she whimpered, "no, please, Sam. I need you, I need him."

"No," Sam sighed, his large hand coming up to cup her cheek, "this feels different, Ali, we have to… we can't, not now."

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice lowered, her teeth clenched and suddenly she was clenching her jaw tight, trying to hold in the pain. "Cas!"

"Shit!" Dean snapped and moved from the bed, grabbing his phone from the dresser. He dialed the angel's number and placed the device to his ear. "Cas, you gotta come back. Something's wrong." There was silence for a moment before Dean turned and looked at the man who suddenly stood beside him. "She woke up, Sam kissed her but there's… I can feel her emotions, and Sam's."

"I was afraid of that," Cas whispered and moved towards the bed. With one look from the angel, Sam was off the bed and standing beside his brother. Cas placed both hands on Ali's face, holding her still as he stared down at her, and with a sudden breath in, her bright blue eyes met his glowing ones. "Whatever is inside her has mutated, it's now a symbiotic relationship between her and the organism."

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped. "Cas, what the hell is going on?"

"Whatever is lashing out after the hunts," he released her stare and looked up at the two men in the room, "it's now linked to both of you."

"How?" Sam was shaking his head because he knew how it all worked. "Wait… sex… it linked us by sex."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Cas sighed and looked down at the woman he was towering over. "You are, essentially, her mates."

"Wait… What?" Dean was a little more shocked then Sam thought he would be but then again, it was Dean and he only saw her love, not the warning signs.

"Mates, like wolves?"

"In a way, yes, but this is more…" Cas wasn't sure how to exactly explain it and it frustrated him to no end. "I'm not sure how much more than that it could be, but there are differences in this."

"You said that this was an organism, so can it be removed?" Sam shook even asking it, because why would he want it removed, but suddenly he was shaking his head, why would he not?

"No, unfortunately, it's wrapped around her biology, basically, it is in every one of her cells. There is no longer Ali and the organism, it's just Ali." Cas shrugged. "I'm sorry, there should be a better way to describe it."

"No, we get it." Dean growled and looked down at the woman on the bed. "I can't believe we let it do this to us, to her, we should have known."

"Should have known what?" Sam snapped, suddenly defensive.

"Dude, you don't sleep with your brother's girl, that should have been our first sign." Dean just crossed his arms. Sam stood silent for a little bit and turned his eyes away from his brother. "Sam, you understand that, right? You and I, we should have never gotten involved with her that way, especially not together." Sam was the one that crossed his arms this time, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Sam, what the hell!"

"I wanted it!" he suddenly admitted, his voice timid, shy. Why was he admitting anything.

"What?" Dean stepped closer and finally Sam looked up, took in a deep breath and stood his ground.

"I wanted it," he shrugged, staring into his brother's eyes. "Ali… Look, Dean, I know she loves you and I know you love her, and, there's just somethings that I… it's like we're two sides of the same coin, okay, we each have what she needs."

"What she needs is you, Sam! She loves you, she's in love with you!"

"I know that!" Sam snapped, "I do, I know that, but there are things that she needs that I can't give her. It's just not in my makeup and you know that, Dean, you know how I am. She… you give that to her, because no matter how hard I try, I can't."

"Sam," Dean rubbed his forehead, before looking up at him, "what could I possibly give her that you can't."

"Ask her," Sam whispered, his eyes going back to the floor once more, "when she wakes up, I'll step out, and then I want you to ask her. Tell her that I said it was okay, that it was time that you needed to know."

"Wait, you've talked about it?"

Sam nodded.

"When? Was it after the first time? Before? Huh?" Dean was getting aggravated, but all Sam saw was the way that Ali responded to the rise in the anger and he stepped forward, touching her leg gently. "When did you talk about it, Sam?"

"A while ago," was all he replied and Dean closed his eyes, "a long while ago."

"That's great," Dean sighed, "just fucking great!" he moved towards the fridge and grabbed a beer from inside, cracking it open before he sat down at the table. "What do I do with that?"

"You do what you have been doing," Cas chimed in, and both men looked at him. "You realize that you both have been the ones keeping this from going completely south, as you would say. The two of you together has been what keeps her from going over the edge, so with this information or not, you need to keep going with what you have been doing. It's how you survive, how she survives."

"And what do we call our little love nest?" Dean cracked sarcastically.

"It doesn't need to have a name, Dean, it just needs to be." Cas sighed, turning his eyes down to the woman who lay there quietly on the bed, her breathing slow and steady, her eyes unmoving as her heart rate steadied. "You just need to love her."

"I do, Cas," Dean whispered, placing a hand over his eyes, "I do."


	10. Just Hold Still

Just Hold Still

Sam blinked awake, or more to the point, he blinked away the sleep as he heard the door open to the motel room and two giggling voices shush each other as they entered the room. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out with Dean and Ali, but he was exhausted.

She had kept him up the night before with a… well, it was wild, and since she had slept comfortably in the back of Baby the entire way to Scranton, Sam had found himself curled up in the front seat of the car. Not that it should have been an issue, since he was used to it, but the fact that she was moaning in her sleep had kept him on this side of consciousness the whole trip.

Dean had found the whole ride entertaining and couldn't wait to hear just what she had dreamed about, which was why Sam was now laying in bed, blinking away sleep and the two giddy drunks were sitting at the table.

"Ow, fucker!" Dean snapped, and Sam heard the distinct sound of a small hand slap down on bare skin. "Jesus, Ali, be gentle."

"Stop being so loud, you'll wake up your brother."

Sam wanted to protest that they had already managed to do that, but this was always when the best conversations between them happened.

"You didn't have to yank it that hard."

"You should have just let me have it then, stop being such a pussy and give it up."

"Do you think I'm that easy?"

"I don't know, I've seen some of the women you leave that bar with."

"Hey, keep talking like that, little girl, and I'm going to take it away."

"Just shut up and let me see it."

"Do you always tug on things like that, you know it's not doing anything for my libido."

"It's not, huh, could have fooled me."

"Just cause you get to see it like that, doesn't mean it's getting you anywhere."

"Dean, just… would you just… Okay, if you're not going to sit still, I'm just going to have to sit on you."

"That would be the idea."

"YOU know Sam is right there, we could always wake him up and make it a party."

"You really want Sam to watch you do this? Seriously, it doesn't need all three of us this time."

"Yeah but that takes all the fun out of it."

"Ali," Dean suddenly moaned low, "can you just…"

"Yeah, just hold still."

Things went silent for a moment, which made Sam think maybe he should turn over, but the sounds that were coming from that direction just had him more convinced that it would be better to lay very still. Besides, he wanted to know just how far they would take it.

"Mmm," Dean sighed, which made Sam's brow raise, but suddenly it was followed by an: "ow! Christ, can you be just a bit more gentle? Who taught you how to do that?"

"Hey, sometimes you just have to have a firm grip on things."

"Yeah, well, try not to yank it off, will ya? I kinda need it."

"God, has anyone told you how much of a baby you are?"

"Even if they did, it wouldn't have mattered because I'm your baby"

"AAAANNNDDD you're drunk, cause you only say that shit when you're drunk."

"Can you just get back to…?" Dean breathed in quickly, like she had taken him by surprise. "Holy fuck! That's perfect."

"You had doubts?"

"Of you? Never in a million years." There was a smile in his voice. "You think you could…" and he moaned. "Yes, just like that."

"Okay, now you're going to wake him up if you're not just a little bit…"

"Ali, just finish it."

"Alright, alright, Christ," she seemed to not be enjoying it as much anymore. "Last time, you ready."

"As I'll ever be."

"One… two…"

"Don't count down, just do it!"

"You really are baby, now hold still."

Silence again for only a moment and then Dean sighed with relief, but it was such a noise that Sam spun around and looked at the table. Dean sat with his legs apart, Ali as close as she could get still sitting on the other chair, his back arched and head just resting on the back of the chair, as if all of the fight had gone out of him.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Sam snapped, not that he really wanted to know but the fact that both of them were still completely dressed confused him to no end.

Ali looked up from the hand that she held in hers and put the small needle down on the table before shrugging under the low light of the table lamp.

"You're genius of a brother thought that running his hands on some old railing was the perfect way to get over it, because you know, he's Dean. I was getting the slivers out." Ali replied.

Dean's head rolled in Sam's direction and he grinned. "She's amazing!"

"And he's drunk," Ali sat up quickly, dropping Dean's hand, "I'm going to take a shower," but she stopped on her way by and looked at Sam. "What did you think we were doing?"

Sam looked at her wide-eyed and just shook his head.

There was no way he was admitting to THAT!


	11. Want her, Man

Want her, Man…

It wasn't your classic hunt, it was a hotel. Well, a haunted hotel and the main reason for this to be considered haunted was it's hot tubs. Crazy, right? Sam thought so but when Dean slowly took the beer bottle away from his mouth and his eyes went completely _deer in the headlight_ , Sam was curious.

Let's two of them were sitting in the hot tub, had been for about ten minutes, talking about the case.

"This is like ten stars to the half-star dives we usually stay in, Sammy, why would we not want to at least try out the hot tubs, I mean come on, there are eight of them on the rooftop alone."

Dean had slipped on a pair of shorts, not that Sam even knew he owned a pair and grabbed a towel. Rolling his eyes, Sam just did the same, apparently a suit had been packed for each of them, courtesy of their third party, who was currently missing in action.

"Dean," Sam sighed following him out of the room and into the elevator. "I get that they said the victims drowned but I'm not sure that going up and actually diving into the place where they were murdered is a good thing."

"What's with you? Usually you're the one that dive right into this stuff, no pun intended."

"We're not positive it's a spirit, vengeful or otherwise that murdered them, it's just a guess. There's no evidence."

"So we do what we do, we use ourselves as bait, easy peasy."

"Easy peasy?"

The elevator door opened to the rooftop and Dean looked up at Sam, ready to defend himself and his choice of words.

"Shut up!" Was all he got in response instead.

Sam shook his head, followed again and before he knew it, he was sitting chest deep in probably the most relaxing whirlpool he had ever let himself experience. Dean had pulled out a beer, offered him one, to which Sam refused, and popped it open.

"So, what do we know?" Dean questioned, looking around at the half-naked crowds of people that surrounded them, which was odd because of the curious quietness, but Dean wasn't looking at people, he was looking through them for one person in particular.

"Well, three of the vics were up here alone, two were with partners but those partners had left to use the restroom, according to the reports."

"Any history of death before that?"

Sam sighed, he didn't really want to talk about it, not right then. What he really wanted was to get inside Dean's head and find out what had happened last weekend when Ali had come over and the two of them had spent the majority of the time ignoring or avoiding each other. Kind of like this weekend.

"None, this place is clean."

"Okay, Tangia, what else could it be? One of your freaky serial killers?"

"Could just be some nutjob, or people drinking while sitting in 107 degree water, you're not supposed to drink and sit in a hot tub, Dean."

"Yeah, well," and that was when it happened, he had picked his beer up and taken a drink but when he looked past Sam, his eyes went wide and the bottle slowly moved from his mouth. Sam, unsure of what was going on, turned and looked in the direction that Dean was staring.

Ali had walked out of the door, dressed in a bikini that more resembled underwear. The top was more of a sports bra and the bottoms the bikini style she liked to wear but they matched, and right over those hip bones, the ones Sam loved to run his tongue over, was a small elastic strap.

He swallowed hard, tried to control the fact that his shorts were tenting below the water as she walked closer and was fully prepared to blame the flush look of his cheeks on the hot water, but instead, he just watched those legs move down the steps until she was waist deep standing before them.

"Close your mouths, boys, you're drooling," she jabbed and Sam quickly clenched his jaw, composed himself and shifted just a little before she sat beside him.

Ali smiled, moved to lean into him, bringing her body up along his in every way and his arm slid out to wrap around her, bringing her under the crook of it in order to wrap around her.

FUCK! She was hot, and his body roared out in need to touch her so Sam, being usually not so brave, scooped her out of the water and deposited her right on his lap. He did a quick breath in when she landed against his cock, but she only leaned back against him, moving her hips in order to slide along his length.

Dean finally snapped his mouth closed, brought the bottle to his lips again and averted his eyes.

"So, what were we talking about?" Ali questioned.

"The case," Sam whispered, moving her hair from her shoulders for better access to her ear. He felt a shiver go through her as she snuggled down more onto his chest.

"Yeah, well," Dean went to reach for his towel, "I think I have everything that I need from here, I'm going to go check out a few more leads."

"It's midnight," Ali snapped, and she really did snap at him.

"Best time, no one's around."

Sam took in a deep breath, maybe they would get it out now and he could finally figure out what was going on.

"Dean," he stepped up, "you don't have to leave."

"Don't have to stay here and watch the two of you either."

"Is that what this is about?" Sam questioned, "this whole silent treatment between the two of you? Me and Ali?"

"No, Sam, it has nothing to do with you."

"Then what, Dean, come on, just spit it out."

"We talked." Ali volunteered. And Dean gave her a look that might have killed most people. "About us, the three of us."

"And?" Sam questioned, but neither answered, his eyes trained on to his brother. "Dean, and?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." he went to stand but that had Ali up in a moment, moving across the tub and suddenly her hands were clamped down on Dean's shoulders, her lips hard against his and Sam watched Dean's eyes slowly close.

Ali's kiss wasn't hard, or demanding, it was soft, the way Dean always kissed her but something about it made his older brother practically surrender everything as his hand came up to the back of her head. When Ali broke the kiss, she backed away slowly, enough so that Sam could see the confusion on Dean's face, the worried crease on his brow and the pain in his eyes.

"I told you what I wanted, Dean, last week I told you that I wanted both of you. I think I proved that, but you closed off, and I can't take that anymore." She spoke softly while he stared down into her eyes. "Sam knew, and I get that you hate that. The fact that we never told you, not until that night, but he's right, sometimes I just need you."

"I'm not an open relationship kind of guy, Ali, I never was." Dean face did a quick 180 and suddenly he wasn't confused or sad, he was covering it up with something else. "You and Sam, the two of you are meant to be together, I don't fit in this equation, and if I do, then there is something seriously fucked up about it."

"You do fit, and it is fucked up."

And there was that confused face again because she just admitted two very different things.

"But I wouldn't choose anyone else above you, or him. I know you don't understand, but, Dean," She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "Please, don't go."

"I have to," he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "You don't know how bad I want you but I have to go."

Dean suddenly moved, getting out of the tub as he grabbed his towel and the beer and Ali turned to watch him leave before she took a deep breath and let her eyes land on Sam.

"I don't know what to do," she shrugged, "seriously, I'm at a loss. He was great up until the whole Invasion of the body snatcher, and all of a sudden, we can't be together." she sat back in the spot where Dean had been, too far away for Sam's liking, as she blinked away tears. "Am I a monster now? Is that why he can't…" she paused and gathered her emotions but the words she utter wasn't what she wanted, it was how screwed up she felt, "fuck me!"

"Hey," Sam moved quickly, and placed his hands on her cheeks, turning her to face him, but her lips quivered and she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, "Ali, hey, look at me. Come on, babe, this is me and no, you're not a monster. He just needs time."

"Yeah, so why does it feel like I've lost one of my best friends?" She sniffled, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

Sam took a deep breath and pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her as they settled into the water.

The room was quiet when Sam opened the door, Dean didn't seem to be anywhere around so when Ali scooted by and headed straight for the bathroom, Sam became curious as to where his brother had gone. Probably to the bar downstairs but the gut feeling that Sam had didn't have him chancing it.

He pulled out his cell and dialed quickly, and as he expected, a slightly drunk Dean answered the phone.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, no worries, man, I'm safe." So, Dean knew what Sam was calling for, they had been doing this for years. "Is she okay?"

"Would be a lot better if you were here instead of down here getting hammered." Sam was honest, he had to be, he wanted this fixed.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know how to process this, so, just give me now, okay? I'll be up, I'm not planning on taking anyone home."

"Really?" Sam snickered, confused and amused, "and why not."

"I want her, man," he admitted. Ah, the joys of drinking and the inhibitions of it. "I can't tell Ali that, I can't… to know you and her… listen, just don't tell her."

"So, that's really why you can't hook up, because you want her?" Sam smiled.

"Sam, I'm hanging up now, you're ruining my buzz."

"Yeah, later."

And the line went dead.

Sam peeled off his shorts, listened to the shower start up and licked his lips. Hey, if Dean was going to be gone for a little while, why not use the time wisely. He slowly opened the door and looked in as she stood there, completely naked, her body stretched out while she tied her hair above her head.

Sam was as hard as he thought he could get, and then she looked at him, a sultry come-hither look that turned his insides out and he knew instantly that he was wrong.

Thank you, Dean. His inner voice whispered and slowly, he closed the door.


	12. Not again

Not again.

There had only ever been a few cases that they investigated where the person involved with the murders was actually just that, a person. So, when the hot tub drownings singled out the janitor, the douche had taken it into his own hands to try to get rid of the Winchesters.

Sam never saw it coming.

"Dean!"

That was Ali's voice, and the world around Sam spun. He remembered combing the halls, gun out, looking for the son of a bitch and then, nothing, darkness. So here he was on the cold concrete floor of what smelled like a basement, trying to focus on everything that moved, which he was pretty sure was his brother, and praying that he ringing in his ears stopped.

"DEAN! God DAMMIT! STOP!"

Sam blinked in on Ali, focused as much as he could onto where she sat, propped up against the wall, bleeding from a head wound and her lip but she looked just as pale as Sam felt. He followed her gaze to the movement in the room.

Dean crouched over the man, the dude's hair in his fist and Dean was wailing on him, landing one punch after the other, but the guy wasn't fighting back.

"Dean," Sam moaned, and believe it or not, that got the older one's attention. Dean stopped, mid-swing and looked over as Sam fought to sit up. He let go of the hair, and moved to put both of those hands, one bloody on Sam's cheek.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" Dean checked him out as he slowly sat up but Sam tried his best not to be coddled. "He got you good."

"Ali?" Was Sam's next response.

"Alive and well, Love, just let your brother dote over you." Ali replied, but it was a bit of a mumble and that worried Sam but Dean had other plans instead of letting him go to the girl in the room.

"What happened?"

"Well, the son of a bitch decided that it was his job to get rid of the cheaters, so he was looking up all the guest and drowning the ones with a history or adultery." Dean replied, sitting next to Sam, before his eyes went over the still form on the ground. The guy was out not dead. "He went after you, Sammy."

"Why?" Not that Sam didn't understand that the scene in the hot tub might have caused a bit of a stir, but they weren't cheating, they were together.

"That's my fault." Ali sighed and both boys looked up at her suddenly, but her eyes were closed, and her head was back against the wall. She looked like she was in pain but her lips turned up in a smile. "Maybe you're right, Dean, maybe this is all wrong."

"No," Dean rubbed his brow, patted Sam on the chest and moved over towards her. Sam watched, and he shouldn't have been smiling but he did anyway, especially since he could see the way Dean reached out and put his hand on her cheek.

Jesus, Dean had huge hands, but then again, Ali was tiny compared to his brother. AND Sam should NOT be thinking about the way she moaned when those fingers that caressed her cheek slipped into her and made her moan. GOD, he really was a freak, but FUCK! He wanted her again.

"You better listen to me, and listen well, Al, nothing comes between you and me… and Sam, you hear me." He reassured her, but Ali just smiled and blinked open her eyes.

"You said it wasn't right."

"I was wrong."

Wait, did Sam just hear that right?

Must have, cause Dean repeated it, "I was so very wrong. I was sitting at a bar and this woman started coming onto me and all I could think about was you. How much I wanted you, how much I needed you, bad. I can't… Sam and I share everything, there isn't a person in the world that knows me better than my brother, except, maybe… you."

"Awe, damn Dean, you're getting sentimental in your old age?" She mocked, but Sam knew it was her defense, she was hurting.

"Shut up, and listen." He groaned. "I love you, and I don't say it often, hell I don't think I've told Sammy that recently, but you… I love you and I am so fucking scared of it because I don't know what to do with it. Everything good that we get ends really badly, and I'm scared, hell, I'm terrified that you… you're going to end badly too. This thing inside you, I don't know what it is and that sets my nerves on end, so I backed away, but I can't anymore, Al," Dean stopped and Sam watched him take a breath. Dean confessing anything was a major step in the right direction, but this was big and Sam could see it was taking everything he had to do it. "I need you."

"I need you too," she smiled, but Sam could see the end of that sentence coming. Ali was like Dean, never one for a solid block of totally seriousness. "I need you to get me the hell out of this basement. I need drink."

"Okay," Dean smiled, looking over at Sam, who tried to nod, "you good, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I can walk." Sam pushed himself to his feet, and steadied himself before he moved over toward Ali.

He was going to lean down to help her but Dean waved him away.

"I got her," he ordered and Sam backed away, a little grin on his face as Dean was gentle lifting the petite thing into his arms. Ali just curled up against Dean, her eyes closed, as Dean moved. "Let's go."

Sam stood by the ambulance, Ali sat on the step, blanket wrapped around her, butterfly bandages on her forehead as the EMT looked her over. Dean was talking to the cops, flashing his badge as he explained just what happened in the basement, all the evidence he had against the man down there that linked him to the drownings and so on.

Sam felt Ali slip her fingers around his and slowly he closed around them, deverting his eyes to her and away from his brother. She looked up with a tired glance, a definite concussion from the blow to the head, something he might call Cas on, but she smiled.

"Wanna go home?" he asked and watched as she gave him a little shake of her head. "You're not thinking of wanting to stay in this place another night are you?"

"I might," she grinned and her eyes darted to Dean. "Do you honestly think he's okay with this? With all of us? I don't want the two of you to do anything because of me."

Sam squatted down and gently touched her cheeks. "Ali, there's nothing that either one of us wouldn't do for you. We talked about this, you and me, and I'm good with this, hell, I'm great and you know why. Dean will see it too, and if he doesn't then you know my thoughts on that, I'm not going to stop you from being with him. As weird as it all seems, it fits. It fits us, and no one else's opinion of it matters."

"I guess…" Ali sighed, "I guess I never thought of it being so intense, you know, like…" She looked over at Dean quickly before looking back. Sam closed his eyes as her hands moved to his cheeks and she kissed him softly, "I love you, I'm crazy head-over-heels in love with you and it's so intense," he felt her lips turn up in a smile, "sometimes I just wanna stay locked in a room with you forever."

"I can make that happen," Sam grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her as close as he could so that he could feel her, every inch of her but he heard an exasperated sigh.

"Not again! Jesus, can you two just get a room?" Dean snapped at them from beside the door but when Sam looked up at it, he saw the piqued interest in his brother's eyes, and his voice went low, "and can I watch?"


	13. SPECIAL EASTER EDITION

It's a bunny, Cas.

Sam walked through the bunker, from the library, where Nate was two laptops deep into a game, down through the hallway past the living room (he refused to call it the "Dean Cave" or the "Fortress of… well whatever Dean was calling it) where Morgan and Alice were battling it out on the large screen TV. He smiled as he heard the voices of the four people in the kitchen.

The bunker had never been so alive and it was Easter.

But that didn't stop the regular happenings that went on in his life. NOPE, it seemed to make them worse.

Rounding the corner from the hall into the huge kitchen. He spotted Bee, who had quickly become family and was most certainly going to be part of the celebration, sitting at the table, notebook on the table as Dean and Ali moved about behind the stainless steel counter, preparing dinner.

Cas, on the other hand, seemed to be pacing, and apparently there was a reason for that.

"You do realize I was there when Jesus walked the earth?" He stated and pointedly to which he was met with a resounding yes from the other three people in the room. "But you still insist that this day has something to do with rabbits that lay eggs."

Sam couldn't help but let his grin grow. Ali, who was currently wearing purple bunny ears, turned and looked at Bee, who just shook her head and raised a brow.

"I fail to see what one has to do with the other." Cas continued.

"It's just tradition, Cas." Ali shrugged and Sam watched as she purposely brushed a hand over Dean's crotch to get to the spoon that was nowhere near it and Dean rolled his eyes, slapping at her hand. "The bunny leaves eggs, the kids find them full of chocolate, and then I get the candy. Tradition."

"That's another thing I don't understand." Cas continued to pace yet again. "Why would anyone want to eat chocolate out of an egg? You do know where eggs come from, don't you?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him, thoroughly disgusted.

"They're plastic, Cas," Bee spoke up, "plastic eggs, they come from the store, not from an actual chicken."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at her after a moment of quiet thoughts, "you're right, please forgive me."

And that was Cas flirting. With Bee. He had been doing it all weekend but no one had stopped to help him try something different, which was probably okay because the way the two of them stared at each other, it was almost too much. It was almost like Cas and Dean, but that was because they were the same height, not because…

Sam shivered and looked over at Dean, who was watching the exchange with a bit of interest. Maybe Sam wasn't the biggest freak in the house.

"Okay, off the subject of chicken butts and chocolate." Ali snapped, getting everyone to look over at her, but she had that smile on her face, and once she had their attention she shook her head. "Never mind, I got nothing."

"Really?" Dean blinked, staring down at her from where he stood beside her, "after all that, you got nothing? YOU?"

"Nothing on chickens, unless choking one has anything to do with the conversation, like how my hand fits around…" and her voice got very quiet as she moved up onto her tiptoes and started whispering to him.

Sam could see her hand movements from where he stood and even he had a whole body shiver because she was doing the same stroking motion with her hand that she had used on Sam that very morning.

Dean turned bright red. "Okay, okay, you made your point. Knock it off!"

Ali kissed him on the cheek, rounded the corner and went to pour herself a cup of coffee, but not before she paused and kissed Sam quickly before going about her stuff. Sitting at the table with Bee, Ali looked at Cas and Sam and gestured towards the empty seats.

"NO, ut-uh, Sam can help me cook if you're taking a break, short stuff." Dean snapped and Sam shrugged moving over to the sink to wash his hands.

"So, where were we?" Ali questioned Bee and the two eyed Cas. "Oh, yeah, tradition."

"What did you do for Easter, Cas?" Bee questioned.

"We… we never really celebrated anything. Time isn't of import there. Those two-thousand years since my brother was born."

"Half brother," both Bee and Ali echoed without looking up from where they were made Sam and Dean glance up at the same time.

"The familial bond isn't in question here." Cas seemed to be getting annoyed as he finally took a seat next to Bee.

"We're not questioning your… half... brother, Jesus Christ." Ali managed to say without laughing but it was Bee's face that got her.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Bee shook her head.

"Oh, come on, when are you EVER going to use that line again? Plus it was an opportune time."

"Big words from a small girl, are you two? Seriously." Bee laughed. And so did Sam, it was great to finally see Ali communicating with someone who wasn't arguing with her and wasn't him.

"Two and a half actually, which gets me thinking," and she turned to Cas, "Do you celebrate half birthdays?"

"Really?" Bee spoke up.

"It's a valid question."

"It's so not!"

"You celebrate a half-birthday."

"So?"

"So therefore it's important."

"Ladies," Sam had to step in, and the two turned to look at him, "how many cups of caffeine have you had today?"

"Clearly not enough," Dean mumbled, "they're still sitting there, being a pain in my ass."

"Heard that, Winchester!" Ali replied.

"She's has her usual three cups by now," Bee smiled and lifted her cup, "fourth tea, thank you very much."

"And clearly not enough powdered sugar." Ali replied and the woman across from her narrowed her eyes. "What, I'm stating yet another fact."

"Half birthdays?" Cas questioned, going back a few conversations which made Bee and Ali look over. "I don't believe I've ever heard of a half birthday."

"Okay, so here's what happens, six months after your last and before you're next is your half birthday, which means cake, ice cream and presents." Ali grinned.

"I'm confused on why."

"Um, cake, ice cream and presents." Ali reiterated.

"I understand that but…"

"Cas," Bee put her arm on his hand, but when Cas finally looked up and stared into her eyes, just merely shook her head. "It's Ali, there is no understanding."

"HEY!"

"I agree." Dean spoke up and Ali twirled to look at him. Dean pointed the tip of the knife in her direction. "You make no sense sometimes."

"I make perfect sense, you just don't understand the logic behind it." Ali shrugged and went back to her coffee, brushing him off. Her eyes bounced up to Cas. "Did you meet him?

"Who?"

"Jesus?"

Cas paused, "no, I was leading an army at the time, but the angels rejoiced when he was born, and celebrated when he was reborn. It was a… festive time."

"Okay, so here's the thing, Easter here is kinda the same thing, people celebrate his rebirth and surviving passover." Sam was surprised at the actual tone of her voice. She wasn't joking, she had no bit of humor in it, she was just… talking.

"The taking of the first borns in Egypt."

"Yeah, that, which by the way, you know that gives me nightmares right?" Ali growled, and that had Sam shifting. "To think that Chuck would be that cruel, the first born, seriously, I would take him on to save Nick…"

"Okay," Dean moved quickly from behind the counter and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sam could feel the shift in the air, _he_ seemed to be stirring things up. "Let's get off the subject of that whole deal."

"Agreed, that was a dark time, " Cas reached across the table and took Ali's hand and between the two of them, her body seemed to relax.

"I'm good," Ali whispered, her eyes roaming, landing on Sam's. "I'm… sorry, maybe it's the moon, sometimes he gets a little uppity."

"Yeah, we all do." Dean kissed her on the cheek and moved back over to stand beside him as Sam took a deep breath, mumbling towards his brother. "You need to take her to the room and give it to her hard. She needs an out."

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, "that's not what she needs, just give her a minute."

"You sure?" Dean questioned and Sam only rolled his eyes, giving him a frown, "cause I have no problem taking one for the team and doing it myself."

"Must be out in full force if you touched her and now you're like this." Sam was worried now, and he looked over at Ali. Cas hadn't let her go yet, but it didn't seem to affect the way that he looked at Bee. "We should set them two up."

"Have you not seen the fuck me eyes going back and forth between them, they're pretty much just waiting on an empty room, and three kids that aren't controlling every room in the bunker." Dean snickered.

"You like that they're here, don't you? Her kids?"

"I like that they're all here, Bee too. Family, Sam, the only ones we're missing is Jody and the girls and they said they had other plans, so yeah, I'm loving that they're here."

"It's a bunny, Cas!" Ali laughed and the brothers looked over at the table once more, seeing the look of horror on Cas' face.

"That's… that's just disturbing." Cas frowned and Bee took his free hand.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the evil costumed Easter Bunny." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I appreciate that, thank you." Cas leaned his cheek against her hair for a moment and Sam smiled. It was a very human thing to do, but then he cocked it back the other day. "You humans submit your child to that kind of horror? Are you actually trying to set them up for a lifetime of nightmares and therapy?"

"Thank you!" Ali snarked. "Finally, someone gets it."

"Oh, we all get it." Dean quipped. "It's just a matter of how often."

AND that was when the timer went off.

Ali jumped up from the table, Dean turned to grab the pot holders. Cas shifted to stand, pulling Bee up with him as he moved out of the kitchen, never releasing her. Sam grabbed the basket of rolled silverware. Dean placed the ham on the counter, and then grabbed the stack of plates as Ali did the same with the plastic tumblers (they had lost too many glass ones to use them anymore) and they headed out towards the library.

It was time to eat, and they had a table to set.


	14. One Moonless Night

One Moonless Night

The darkness of the woods, where even the shine of the flashlight wouldn't cut through the blackness and the irritation of the fact that it was a new moon so there was no help from above, the fear in Sam's eyes was warranted.

Dean wanted to yell out, to find the one they they lost in the battle between the three of them and the pack of werewolves that they had been hunting, but one lone wolf had survived and Ali had been separated from them. Yeah, Dean wanted to yell out to her, but Sam wanted to scream.

The feeling in his gut wasn't good, he could almost feel the pain she was in, but there was nothing that he could really place his fingers on to say that it was real, it was just instinct. Cas had said something about their relationship, tying them together, but unless they were close, he never truly felt what she did. Neither did Dean for that matter, but then again, this was all new.

Everything was new.

The only thing that seemed to keep them all from going insane was the fact that even Crowley had told them that there was no way to remove whatever was in her but it didn't mean her harm, in fact, it made her better at her job. The violence after the hunts had calmed now that it was completely infused in her, but Sam still worried, still wanted to know how and why.

Dean raised an arm, footfalls stilled and the silence filled the night, stopping Sam in his tracks. He watched Dean move a finger to his mouth and just stand there. In the quietness, like a soft whisper came a voice, almost too low to hear but she knew, she knew that the boys would be paying close attention to everything.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again, because a vision softly creeping_

 _left its seeds while I was sleeping, and the vision that was planted in my brain still remains,"_ her voice paused in the night, which made Sam's heart skip, but then there was a soft finish, " _Within the sound of silence."_

Sam stepped towards the direction of the singing but Dean's arm came up quickly, grasping at his brother's shirt, instantly stopping any movement and he pointed to his ear, shaking his head.

In the moonless forest, they heard the snap of trees, the low growl of an animal on the prowl, which was odd because there shouldn't have been any sound. The wolf should have known to keep quiet. This one, it wanted her to know it was coming.

" _Fools, said I, you do not know, silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you…"_

"Jesus, she's goading it." Sam shook.

"That's my girl," Dean smiled with pride.

"Dean, what the hell, she's leading it right to her."

"She's telling us where she is too," Dean managed to whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "Come on, this way."

Sam took a breath, the fact that Ali was in danger at all set him off on an internal struggle of did he run to her, or let her do her job.

"She's being bait, Dean, I can't take that." Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Sam, the feeling of fire in his cheeks and the sudden hatred for the monster hunting his girl must have been evident on his face because Dean grabbed him with both fists, tucking up close to him, a tactic that Dean always used to get Sam to pay attention. "Dean," Sam breathed, and he breathed deeply because he was about to go off, "I can't…"

"You will, Sam, you have too because if you don't control it, that girl, OUR girl is going to get hurt worse than she might already be, so suck it down or use it, either way keep your anger under control." Dean growled, literally growled out the orders and while Sam was used to him being the one in charge, Sam nearly punched him. "You feel that?" And Sam suddenly could, he could feel the vibration in the air up his right side. Dean released him and looked through the trees. "You think that's her?"

"I don't know," Sam felt the anger in him lessen as he concentrated on the fact that Dean had let him go and they were both now heading towards the humming that popped up. It was the tune of "Sound of Silence" the same thing that Ali had been singing but now it seemed to cause the odd vibration in the air. "Dean, where's the wolf?"

"Not sure, but I think we need to worry about getting to her first." Pulling the gun from his belt, Dean slipped through the trees, but it was the sound of the humming from ahead of them that had Sam curiously looking around. "Sam!"

Dean's scolding had him moving before he needed to will his feet to move. The vibration in the air and the sound in his ears lead them both to a clearing, an empty clearing. Dean threw his hands up, trigger finger off the gun and he turned in a circle as Sam leaned down to look at the tracks that covered the ground.

"Where the hell is she?"

Sam looked up, sighed and put his fingers against the boot print in the soft ground. "She can't be far, by the looks of these, she's limping, something happened to her right leg."

"Freaking awesome! Now we have no wolf and no Porter." Dean scratched his head, and suddenly went stalk still. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam questioned, standing as he looked around. Dean shook his head. He was right, Sam heard nothing. "Where did she go?"

"ALI?" Dean screamed but it was only answered by the howl of the wolf that suddenly sprang through the trees at them, knocking Dean to the ground, and his head against a tree rendering him unconscious before turning its attention to Sam.

Baring bloodied teeth, the wolf stalked towards Sam, who drew his gun and fired twice before the large wolf leapt up, taking the six-foot plus man to the ground. Sam held out his arms, his hands wrapped around the wolf's throat as he pushed with all he had to keep the animal from latching onto his neck.

He brought his head up, trying desperately to headbutt the creature but the logical part of the were's brain had him avoiding Sam's thick skull, that was until Sam saw the large branch swing down and whack the thing on the back.

The wolf moved, giving Sam some time to catch his breath, but when he looked up, the monster had locked it's sights on Ali, who stood bleeding from her thigh, hand pressed against it and leaning on the weapon she had just used.

"Jesus, I can't take you guys anywhere," the petite woman mumbled as she glanced over at Dean, who was slowly stirring to consciousness, then beyond the wolf at him. "You okay, Sammy."

"Wolf, Al!" He barked and she focused once again on the issue at hand as he tired to find the gun that had been knocked away. "Ali, shoot it."

"Nah," she shrugged, which made Sam stop in his search and look at her as if she were nuts. "It's dying, Sam, what harm could it do?"

Just then the wolf jumped towards her and she quickly swung, hopping back on one leg as she connected the branch with the underside of the dog. It yelped loudly as it fell to the ground on it's side, and Sam watched, confused, as it slowly turned back into a naked man.

One with black veins that ran from his heart to his throat and down.

"What the hell is that?" Dean's voice interrupted and both Ali and Sam turned towards him.

"Some sort of virus." Ali shrugged. Dean moved to his feet, helped Sam to his and the two of them stepped up beside Ali. "The other three had it on them too, but it wasn't until I had shot the woman in the stomach that I noticed the marks. Whatever it is, it's in their blood and moving pretty fast."

"They cut you!" Sam said, suddenly realizing that she was bleeding from a claw mark on her thigh.

"Yeah, but apparently, it's not transmitted to people, I mean human people," she looked up at him, thought about what she had said and shook her head, clearing out her thoughts. "Anyway, this seems to be just targeting something in them."

"How do you know?" Dean questioned, which got her to turn back to the man on the ground, who was foaming at the mouth, seizing and just as suddenly unmoving. "Ali."

"Can we just go home? I'll tell you on the way, I'm cold and losing blood." She snapped at Dean, but her eyes never left the man on the ground, at least for a moment, until she turned, braced herself on the stick and began to limp back into the forest.

Sam shook his head, let out a breath and walked up beside her. "I'm going to carry you."

Ali stared up at him with a look that had him worried that she might swing, but her shoulders fell and he knew she was too weak to protest. With one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, he scooped her up and held her tightly against him.

"I'm not one of those girls, Sam." She mumbled with as much anger as she could muster, which wasn't enough to do anything but make him laugh, even as she curled up closer to the warmth of his chest.

"No, I wouldn't ever think that," he pressed his lips to her forehead as he moved, following Dean through the brush, "you're too much of a hardass."

"Mmm," she hummed, her fingers sliding through the fabric of his flannel to touch the part of his chest not covered by the v-neck undershirt. Her tiny fingers were cold but it felt good on his skin, reassuring and real, "I love your ass."

"Yeah, you've definitely lost a lot of blood," Dean snarked from in front of them.

"Yours too, hot stuff," was her reply but it was barely audible because of the way her face was tucked into Sam's shirt.

Sam only smiled, at least he knew she was going to be okay because comments like that meant she was still fighting. Now, if they could just get her back to the Impala before she shivered out of his arms.


	15. Graceful

Graceful

It had to be close to four in the morning when the sound of it woke Sam from a light sleep. He blinked a few times, glanced at the clock and turned his head to the empty side of the bed. With a deep breath, he took a moment to prepare himself for the worst.

Since the day they found out about the merge of Ali and the organism, both men had been on edge about how it might affect her but so far there had been nothing out of the ordinary, at least not until that weekend.

Her kids were gone, and she was at the bunker, just like everytime she could possibly get away to see them, but there was something off when Cas brought her by on Friday night. She was pale and though she wasn't sick, something was definitely wrong. It had been weeks since they figured out the reasons for the insane way they had all been acting, not that Sam cared at all because he hadn't found their actions at all surprising.

So he had slept with his girl, so what if his brother had been in bed with them, it's not like he had slept with his brother, it was just them and Ali and it was consensual. It didn't matter that it had started out as a bet, to see whether or not she was right, and honestly Sam had been waiting for something to come up, or go down between them, Ali and Dean were just too close.

Sam swung his feet over and placed them on the floor, reaching for the slippers that were tucked under the bed. Concrete floors on bare feet were never any fun. He didn't bother with a robe, just grabbed a t-shirt and headed out. He wore sleep pants to bed, but never a shirt, not when Ali was around, and hell, he was lucky if he stayed in the pants while she was over but that night she had been cold.

Following the sounds of the music, he moved through the bunker, down the hall past Dean's room, which he wasn't surprised to find open and empty, to the bathroom that had the large, claw foot tub in it. The door to this room was open too and the light sounds of Africa from Toto played in the air. He mostly heard the instruments and not the words. He knew that it wasn't for Dean's enjoyment, the guy hated the song, but for Ali's. Strange, though, he could hear Dean mumbling the words just above the sound of the vocalist.

Sam leaned on the doorsill, crossed his arms and put his shoulder against the frame. Dean was sitting on the toilet, elbows on his knees with a book in his hand as he hummed to the beat. He didn't look up as Sam stood there but Dean's eyes occasionally went to the body in the bathtub. Sam's brows creased with curiosity as he tilted his head and looked further into the room.

The water was steaming so either she hadn't been in there very long or Dean was there to make sure it stayed warm, and Ali was dipped down up to her neck in the water with her eyes closed. He could see the bubble that covered most of her body but here and there skin peeked through, giving him just enough to stoke his imagination and he cleared his throat.

"Hey," Dean sat back and put the book, page side down, on his knee.

"Hey," Sam sighed, moving in so that he could lean back against the wall. "What's going on?"

"She was cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, she, ah," Dean paused, "she came into my room to steal my bathrobe on the way in here."

"She never even woke me up."

"She didn't want to wake me up either, but you know how I am."

"Yeah," Sam sighed and slid down against the wall to get a little more comfortable. "She didn't seem right when she came here yesterday."

"I think she's sick."

"Cas said she wasn't."

"Well, Cas doesn't know everything, like how her body is reacting to this thing."

"Dean, she's been running around like this for months, there's no reason for her to react this way now that…"

"She's not right, Sam, just like you said."

Sam took a deep breath and looked over at the tub, watching the relaxed way that Ali's chest rose and fell in the water.

"So she was cold," he sighed, "is the water helping at all?"

"I think it's trying to regulate her body temperature," Dean whispered, "but having a hard time."

"He." Sam smiled as he replied, which got Dean to look at him.

"What?"

"He," he grinned wider, "Ali calls _it_ a he."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"When you put it that way…" Dean paused, "maybe not, but you know what, go ahead."

"She associates it with a male, so she calls it he or him when she talks about it," Sam couldn't keep the smile away as he explained to his brother, that had the same bewildered look on his face that Sam had carried through the whole conversation, "because the only ones who get to be inside of her are guys."

"What!?" Dean sat up, the book fell from his knee, knocking against the ground and he shook his head as he glanced from the girl in the tub back to him. "That's…" he clenched his jaw, "that's disturbing."

"You wanted to know."

"I really didn't." Dean shook his head and closed his eyes as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. "So, _he_ is trying to regulate her temperature, at least that's what Cas guessed, I mean she's usually cold, but, man, she was chattering when she came in. I swear I was cooking a lobster with how hot she had that water when she first got in."

"Okay, so extra blankets and some flannels?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, Sam, this whole thing just bothers me. I wish we knew more about it," Dean paused, rolling his eyes, " _him_." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "If she names it, I'm done, just done."

Sam couldn't help but laugh because he knew this was Dean's way of dealing with everything that was going on. He also knew that Dean was going to have a hard time letting her go after this and as he watched his brother place his chin in his hand and lean down to test the water once again, Sam had an idea.

"Hey, Dean, I know another way of keeping her warm," Sam watched as he didn't even budge, just kept his hand as close to her as he could. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" the older one questioned.

"Body heat," Sam replied, which got Dean's attention, and the green-eyed man whipped around to face him. Sam smiled quickly as the blush raced up his neck. "I'm not saying that anything needs to happen but wouldn't it be better if she was laying between us? That would keep in the…"

"Body heat," Dean breathed in quickly, his eyes darting back to her. "Right," he cleared his throat, "your, ah… your bed is bigger than mine."

"Yeah," Sam nodded and pushed himself up, "I'll go grab a few extra pillows."

"I'll wake her up." Dean whispered and Sam tapped his leg before turning quickly and nearly sprinting from the room.

His heart raced as he entered the spare bedroom and stole the pillows from the bed, turning quickly as he did and ran face-first into the door. Stopping for just a second, he collected his thoughts and took his time heading back to his room.

 _Graceful, Winchester!_ He thought to himself, _really graceful._


	16. Never

Never

Sam sat at the table in the kitchen, his laptop open in front of him, coffee going in the pot behind him and he was typing away. He had been up for hours, had finished off about three cups of the twelve but hadn't really thought about the time until Dean walked in, dressed in his usual, t-shirt and boxer briefs with that Dead Guy's Robe and slippers on.

The older brother mumbled a "morning" grabbed a cup from the dishrack and moved behind Sam to fill it with coffee before he moved to sit across from him. They were silent for a few minutes, comfortable in it, before Sam looked up to find his brother staring at him.

"What?" Sam questioned, confused.

"Just curious," Dean growled out, his morning voice a little deeper than usual, "have you seen our little weekend guest?"

"Ali?" Sam sat up straight, "I thought she was in with you."

"No," Dean snapped, but then looked down at his cup, "I mean, she was but that was sometime in the middle of the night, this morning she was gone, I thought she might have gone back to you, but since you're out here and your room is empty..."

"You checked my room?"

"Not the point," Dean grouched. "She's MIA… again."

"She could be just roaming around, I mean, we did find her in the storage room last time."

"Sam," Dean got serious, "this is the fifth time she's disappeared while she was here. I get that she's never left the bunker, but don't you find it a little, I don't know, disturbing that she keeps doing this?"

"She's adjusting," Sam shrugged, but yeah, he found it really strange.

"It's been three months, I think the adjustment period for having an alien take over your body has passed, now, she's just a little off the wall."

"This is Ali, Dean, when has she not been off the wall? Since we met her, she's been in one screwed up mess after another so yeah, I think she's still adjusting to this."

"Okay, so how about this," Dean sighed, "maybe… maybe we should find her."

"Why?"

"Seriously? Because she's missing, Sam!"

"I'm not… missing," Ali's amused voice made them both jump and look in the direction of the kitchen door that lead to the bedroom hallway.

She stood there in workout pants and a tight tank top, but the grin on her face and the way her sweat-drenched hair covered her forehead, Sam could feel the need to get up and take her right against wall. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and quickly looked down at the computer.

"Where have you been?" Dean questioned, slowly rising and all Sam thought about was reaching out and grabbing the man's arm before he could move, but he was too curious on what would happen next to stop Dean. "You scared the crap out of us."

"Not really," Sam interrupted and Dean glared at him long enough for Sam to get the point before he turned back to Ali.

"I was down in the weight room," she smiled and turned her back so she was leaning against the doorsill. Her eyes traveled up over his body as Dean took up the rest of the space between the frame.

Sam licked his lips, watching the way they stared each other down and he wasn't sure if he was waiting for the title fight to happen or if he wanted Dean to just grab her and kiss her. Sam, himself, would have gone with just an all-in-balls-out, take-you-where-you-stand kiss, but that was because it was what he needed.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Dean, however, had opted for a title fight.

"What? Workout?"

"No, disappear like that?"

"You really want me to wake you up when I need to pee? Or shower, or God forbid, work off something that might, at some point, hurt you?"

"Hurt me? You really think you could hurt me?"

"Dean, this thing makes me violent, okay, you've seen it, I've felt it, and yeah, I'm scared that I might hurt you when it comes on."

"Why didn't you say anything then? Why not open up and let us help?"

"You're kidding right? You… helping me out, yeah that got you linked to me, to Sam and don't get me wrong, the sex is fantastic, but I love you too much to let you volunteer to let me beat the holy hell out of you."

"Is that what you feel like doing? Beating something?"

Ali rubbed her forehead and reached out, placing a hand on Dean's stomach. Sam watched him take a deep breath in, straighten himself and square his shoulders, like that touch alone would have made him give into her.

"I always feel like…" Ali lowered her eyes from Dean, stopping where her hand rested before she swallowed and looked towards the ground, "the anger is always there, Dean, and I'm not going to use you as a punching bag, no matter how much you think you can fend me off."

"You think you can take me?"

"Dean, please," Ali's voice was a whisper, as Sam watched her eyes close but Dean took hold of her hand, which made her eyes shoot up to his. Dean tugged her closer, sweaty workout clothes and all, and wrapped his arm around her waist as he brought the hand he held to his lips.

"I mean it, Porter, you think you can take me?"

"I…" she fumbled with her words and that made Sam even more curious.

"You need this, right?"

Sam closed his eyes. His brother was a glutton for punishment but this was Ali and he would do anything for her.

"I need something," she huffed and tried to look away but Dean's hand instantly went to her chin, holding her as he did her stare. "Not now, the fight is all gone, right now I just need a shower."

"I can help with that too," he winked and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Dean, that's probably not the best idea either."

That response made Sam look at her in shock. She had never turned down Dean joining her in the shower, well, it was more of Dean sitting in the bathroom while she showered. It was a weird "let's talk about it" thing while one was behind the curtain. "Bathroom Confessionals" is what she called it once, but for her to say no...

"Okay, now I know something's wrong." Dean wrapped his arms tighter, "what gives?"

"Nothing," Ali winked, stepping back out of his arms. Dean, surprisingly, let her go. "Tell you what, Winchester, let me have my shower, and I'll meet you both back here. We'll have breakfast and then we'll go out on that hunt that Sammy is so engaged in."

Sam watched as her eyes landed on him, but he was curious more than confused on how she knew what he was doing before he was distracted by the way she licked her lips and looked him over.

"Really? You think I can just let you go, just like that?"

Ali looked up at the tall man in front of her, she got up on her tiptoes, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Never," she smiled, releasing him, "which is why I promise to come back and let you stare at me longingly while we eat. Deal?"

Dean sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded, before she released him and winked at Sam, disappearing quickly down the hall.

Dean shook his head, walked back to the table and sat down abruptly. He looked down at the coffee, sighed again, and got up to refill it.

"So," Sam smiled, as his brother went through the motions of looking at the door every two seconds as he sat down again, "what's for breakfast?"


	17. Up against a wall

Up Against a Wall

Sam was just about at wit's end, which he found even more aggravating than the actually feeling of being at the end of his wits. This realization had him sitting back in the dark booth, in some Godforsaken dive bar in the middle of nowhere, and fighting to take some deep breaths.

The reason he was at the end of his rope, the petite woman with shoulder-length hair and the tightest pair of blue jeans on that she could find, and that was just what he could see from behind. It didn't help at all when she stood, rounded the pool table, stick in hand and leaned over,that the not-too-loose Henley she had acquired was snug against her breast and free enough to give him a view right down the unbuttoned front of it.

FUCK! She was going to be the death of him! He was trying to keep his cool, trying not to get up and let the raging hard-on he was sporting take over his thoughts but DAMMIT, if she didn't do some crazy shit to him.

What didn't help the situation either, was that Dean, the World's Greatest Pool Hustler, had partnered up with her and was running his hands over any part of her body that he could manage to touch, all while giving his brother some sneaky glances. Yeah, it didn't bother him that Dean was touching, not in the slightest, but it set him on fire the way she would blink, slowly… as if she were in heaven every… single… time.

This was all an act, of course, for the two large bikers that the two of them were currently swindling money out of but Sam couldn't wait for it to end, because all he wanted was all of her to himself.

Most nights that happened, her wrapped up around him, just the two of them but then there were the other nights when it was the three of them and the sounds she made only made him harder, harder inside her, harder as he thrust into her, harder for him to control wanting more of her.

What Dean did to her was exactly what she needed when she needed it, but what Sam did to her was everything. She never asked for it more than a few times, for the three of them to be together, but every night, when they were alone, she begged him for his touch, for his cock, for just him and if that wasn't a turn-on.

A loud smack took him from the images of her riding him, of her head thrown back as she dug her nails into his chest, brought him away the sticky feeling against his stomach to the scene at the pool table.

Ali stood straight, all five-foot nothing of her, shoulders squared, eyes locked as the pool stick stood beside her as if it were the staff of Moses ready to part the Red Sea.

"Oh, shit!" Sam whispered and slid from behind the table, making his way through the crowd as Dean's wide eyes rested on the burly biker that stood before Ali and her unamused glare.

"You did what?" Dean questioned, and that was all that Sam heard before the undeniable _thwack_ of the pool stick against skin.

With a deep breath, Sam stopped in his tracks, waited for the room to clear a path so he could see and he watched the biker bring his hand up to the blood gushing from his nose. Ali hadn't moved, or so Sam thought, but the end of the pool stick, the wrong end, was now upright and covered in blood.

"You little _bitch_!" The man growled and then Sam shook his head as the corner of Ali's lip turned up in that smile. Dean closed his eyes, pinched his nose and took a step back, just as Ali twisted the stick again.

Sam watched it with wonder, the way she twirled it, the sounds it made as it took one shot after another to the stunned man and before he made it to the table, it seemed to be over. The biker was down on the ground, his partner staring at Ali in shock, or awe, maybe a little bit of both or hero worship, Sam wasn't at all sure, but he knew one thing.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," was all he said as he placed his fingers on the back of Ali's neck. It was a soft gesture, one that she stepped back into as her eyes slowly moved from the man on the floor to him as he stood beside her. "Al, we need to go."

"I wasn't finished with my game." She shrugged at him in confusion, but Dean finally got the clue and cleared his throat taking up the space on the other side of the woman. Her eye went to the standing man. "You owe me three-hundred bucks."

"Yeah," the other man blinked, pulling a stack of bills from his pocket before reaching a hand out to her. "Here, just take it."

"Thanks," she smiled, like a kid in a candy store, swiped the money and put the stick on the table. Sam looked at Dean, who raised his brows and both watched as Ali slipped out of their grasps before disappearing into the crowd.

"Dude?" Sam questioned.

"What? He smacked her ass." Dean shrugged and followed after her.

Sam closed his eyes, collected himself and followed suit.

The bar was just across the street from the motel they were staying in, so it didn't take long for Sam to catch up with Dean, who was standing in the empty parking lot.

"Dean?" The confused look on the older ones face was cause for concern itself but paired with the fact that he was standing stalk still, well that bothered Sam more.

"She's gone."

"Maybe she went inside."

"NO, Sam, I was right behind her, she's just… gone."

"Well, she couldn't have gone far."

Dean turned to look up at his younger brother, gave him a _well, duh_ kind of eye roll and headed towards the room.

"Dean?!" Sam sighed.

"Go look around back, I'm going to get the keys and drive down the street." Dean's gruff voice yelled back before he disappeared into the room.

Sam sighed, clenched and unclenched his fists and picked a direction.

The side of the motel was vacant, nothing but overgrown weeds and a couple burned out 55-gallon drums, but the back of the place was littered with small tables and chairs set up on an old, cracked, cement patio.

Sam could hear breathing, like someone had run a marathon but they were quiet enough to also be trying to hide and he followed it, cautiously. Moving through the tables, he found himself at the very back of the manager's office, a section of the motel that was two-stories high but also windowless. The light from the street, the lot and the moon didn't penetrate the shadows there and it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Leaning up against the wall, eyes closed, shoulders pressed on the cold brick, was Ali, but she was rocking. Her breathing coming in quick huffs. Sam's first thought was that she was crying but the closer he got the more he could make out. Her jeans were unbuttoned, her hand down the front and the rocking was her hips moving as the rest of her let the feelings take over.

Sam stopped, his eyes going from the way her wrist circled, up the length of her arm to her neck, exposed as she tilted her head back, biting down on her lip. He wasn't too far from the truth about her crying, as the wetness from the corner of her eyes left a trail down into her hair but it was when she cried out, just a little that Sam moved.

"Ali?" He was breathless, just watching her had set him back on that same course that he had been on in the bar, needed her, wanted her, just had to have her but he stopped, just over an arm's length away until she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Sam," she sighed, her eyes opened slowly to look at him, but there was pain there and he knew what was happening. "I need your help."

"It's back, isn't it?" That was what he was worried about, it had been dormant for a while, leaving her alone after the hunts, but when she nodded, his heart nearly sank and he waited for her to double over in pain, but it was the moan that she let out as her hand dipped down further that had him aching. "What do you need?" He moved in, placed both hands against the wall, one on either side of her and stepped closer, feeling the way her hips moved as she pressed against him, then backed away. He wasn't going to touch her, but FUCK! Did he want her. "Ali, tell me what you need."

"You," she huffed, her eyes going to his, her tongue darting out to lick the dryness of her own lips. "Sam, I need you."

"Come back to the room," he begged, but she just shook her head.

"No," her free hand tugged at the waist of her jeans, pushing them down as far as they could go before her own thighs became her enemy. "Now."

"What?" he wasn't confused, knew just what she wanted but THERE, right there, in the back of a shitty rat-hole motel?

Her hand snapped up, grabbed him by the wrist and moved him, not that Sam would have put up much of a fight because, Christ, she was almost bare-assed and he could see what her fingers were doing now.

Swallowing hard, Sam let her move him, let her bring his hand down and slip it between her legs. He stepped closer, placed his forehead to the top of hers and listened to her moan as she pressed his fingertips against her wet folds. Sam made his own noise, somewhere between a growl and a moan, but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel her.

Curling all but one into his palm, he thrust that digit up into her, felt the warmth and muscle clench around him and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Another," she begged as she used both her hands to grasp his shirt. Sam merely complied. She was stretched tight around his fingers, long, thick ones that he turned, curled and assaulted her sweet spot with. He knew how to touch her, how to make her legs shake and if this was going to keep the pain away, then so be it.

"Ali," her name escaped him before he knew he said it but it was also at the same time that her hands were on his belt, tugging it undone. He bent at the knees, bringing himself closer to her height, essentially trapping her against the wall, until she had freed him from those damn jeans.

Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, little fingers that could barely made it all the way around, but she knew how he liked it, and suddenly he was the one grinding his teeth as she pulled the sensations from him.

"FUCK!" he finally said out loud, because there was no way he was keeping it in anymore. She turned her head up, searched for his lips as she rode his fingers violently, bringing the muscles inside almost painfully tight and he replied with the only thing he could. His lips came down on hers, teeth clicked as they spread, tongues dueling and he could taste the alcohol on her breath from the two shots she had before the game had begun. "I want you!" Sam managed to get out, "I want to fuck you, right here, Ali, right now."

"Please," was the only thing she replied before her lips touched his again. Sam let out a feral noise that came from somewhere deep in his chest and as she pushed his jeans down over his ass, Sam's free hand was holding her captive by the hair.

He backed away, taking his fingers from her wet heat only long enough to get one leg off before he realized she had already kicked off the sneakers she had been wearing. His lips never left hers, not as he curled his hands around the back of her thighs, spreading her ass as he lifted her from the ground.

His body pressed her against the wall, holding her there as she wrapped those small legs around his hips, and with a deep breath, he backed away, just enough to look into those bright eyes, to know he was doing the right thing.

Ali swallowed, her chest heaving with need and anticipation, but Sam reached down and around, grabbed his shaft with his hand and guided it slowly upwards into her. Ali's eyes never left his as her lips parted and she breathed deeply, relaxing her body to accept him. Sam, on the other hand, didn't have that much control and his lids drooped as she surrounded him with rolling muscles that felt almost like fingers.

He stilled when he was buried deep, licked out to her lips as she moaned and rolled her eyes, loving the feel of her hot mouth at the tip of his and slowly he slipped down, just halfway because he wasn't even sure she could take all of him in this position, though he was certainly willing to try.

Her fingers dug deep into his shoulders, where she had found skin by way of unsnapping the buttons on his flannel and sliding in past the v-neck shirt. That quick sensation of pain made his hips snap up and he was suddenly buried in her again, the quick thrust of it taking her breath away.

"Do it," her voice trembled as she begged, "please, Sam."

He pulled down and thrust up again and listened to her cry out.

Yes, he thought, and even his inner voice was shaking. Fuck, yes!

This started a rhythm that had her nearly clawing at him as she held on, her back scratching against the brick but she didn't seem to care and Sam didn't want to stop. She was tight, growing tighter by the moment, her cries becoming louder and Sam used his mouth to muffle them, stealing hungry, tongue-filled kisses to drown them out, but his need soon took over and he moved his hands.

Sliding his arms down to the back of her knees, he hooked them over the crook of his elbow before placing his hand steadfast on the wall, holding her open while holding her up and his lips drew back as he pumped into her at a bruising pace. Her only reply was to come harder than she had ever before, eyes tightly closed, lips parted in a silent breath that had him shaking as he felt himself thicken.

FUCK! She was going to be the death of him, and God willing, exactly the way they were right now!

Sam backed away, willing his own end away for just a moment as he placed his stubbled cheek against hers.

"Open your eyes, baby," he pleaded, and slowly back away, catching the blue of hers as he locked stares. "I need," he was breathless, but it was just something he had to do, "I need to see you come."

"Sam," his name as all he needed to hear, and suddenly, she cried out again, muscles flexing and he felt the wet rush of her toppling over the edge.

That was it, that was all it took before his own pace faltered and he pushed in deep, letting the wave of electric heat pulse through him as his balls tightened and he grunted out. He could feel it, the way he filled her, the pulse of each shot sent his sensitive nerve-endings rocketing into flashes of hot white.

He let his head nearly hit the wall when it finally came to a stop, still buried deep, he tired to adjust so that she would be comfortable, but there was no way with almost a 16 inches of height difference.

"Christ!" Dean's voice shot out of the darkness, and Sam turned his head, still shielding Ali between him and the wall. "I told you to find her not… Can you just bring it inside, before I have a coronary?"

And with that, Dean turned and walked away.

Sam smiled, turned his head just a little and found the lips of the woman he held. Planting small kisses against them, he felt her suddenly relax.

"Who would have thought pool would have turned into this," she whispered, her voice wrecked and breathless.

"Yeah, who would have thought my new favorite place was up against a wall." Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her.


	18. Cas-Erotica

CAS-erotica

Cas and Ali

Sam walked from the hallway past the makeshift living room.

He had gotten tired of being the only room in the house with a television, and a while ago Dean had decided they needed a "man-cave," a funny thing because they really lived in an underground bunker, but Sam hadn't argued. It was great to have his privacy back.

This time though, he caught a scene of the movie on TV and paused in the doorway. He could tell that the person on the recliner was Cas, something about the wild way his hair stuck up but it was the odd way that his head was tilted that made him wonder just what was going on.

It wasn't until Ali sat up and leaned her head against his that Sam realized the she was sitting on his lap, and by the looks of it, they were sharing a blanket. Ali sighed, which made Sam think she might have been sleeping.

"Better?" Cas questioned.

"If I don't start getting this like a normal person, I think I'm going to go crazy," she grumbled.

Yep, definitely sleeping, Sam could tell by the tone and depth of her voice.

"Have you talked to Sam and Dean about it?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, "no, there's no point Cas, unless they screw me stupid, there is no way I'm falling asleep. Why do you think I keep getting up and wandering the halls at night."

"You should really tell them."

Of course, Cas was right, she should have told them but Sam knew she wouldn't. This was how he found out most things, by stumbling on a conversation. She was pretty good at keeping things in but at some point, she told someone. Usually Sam, but there were things that she told to only Cas too, and sometimes Dean, when they weren't at each other's throats.

"Can we not?" She snuggled down against the angel further and Cas tilted his head again.

The next time Sam found them, the two of them were staring at each other across the table in the kitchen, Ali with a cup of coffee raised to her lips, Cas with his hands flat on the table and their faces were completely blank.

Sam cleared his throat, which only got the corners of Ali's lips going up in a small grin as a response, but Cas never blinked and Ali tried not to give in, but she squinted and Cas sat back triumphantly.

"That doesn't count," Ali huffed, "I was distracted by the Alpha male presence in the room."

"Alpha male?" Sam questioned.

"Using Sam as an excuse is poor sportsmanship." Cas spoke up and sat back a little, as if he were relaxing all his muscles.

"Hey, it was a good try," both the angel and Ali suddenly looked at him and Sam tried to casually make his way to the coffee machine as Ali finally sipped on hers. "Sam, can you help with a little thing Cas and I have been discussing?"

"Depends," he smiled and sat down beside her on one of the stools, before pulling it closer to her, slipping one leg behind her, fitting her seat in between his legs, "what's it about?"

"Sex." Cas blurted out and Sam's head snapped in his direction to see the fiery way the angel was looking at the woman beside him. "Ali thinks that it's better when you look someone in the eye during sex as opposed to closing your eyes and "going with the feelings", what do you think?"

"I," Sam blinked, not sure what to think, but he looked over at Ali, whose lips were covering that cool mug and smiling at the same time and he wondered if she knew just how flustered he made her. Sam cleared his throat and licked his lips, a movement that Ali did indeed catch, because her eyes went right to his mouth. "I think it depends on what is going on at that moment. Give me a scenario."

"Me?" Cas looked a bit stunned but Sam had a plan.

"Yeah, you asked, so you need to come up with it."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the description of the act, Sam."

"Try anyway, Cas, it will be fun, and I'm sure you'll do just fine." All the while, Ali had sat silent.

"May I used you and Ali as the characters?"

"No!" Ali snapped.

"Yes," was Sam's reply but since Sam was the one agreeing to it, Cas took his response as law.

"Very well," Cas sat back, his head tilted just a bit and he looked over Ali, his eyes narrowing as he did the most human thing Sam had seen in a while, he bit down on his lips, not drawing it in, just dug his top teeth into it and he watched her for a moment before he began. "His hands are moving over your body, fingertips tracing every line, every 're like an erotic dance but only for you, smooth and rough at the same time depending on where they land." Cas stopped and looked at Sam. "Are you sure I should continue?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"No," Ali protested, but it was because Sam could see the blush on her cheeks.

"Cas, keep going." Sam encouraged.

Cas cleared his throat and focused on Ali again, "cupping your breasts is soft, like a silk sheet drifting over your skin, but the way his fingers pinch at your nipple, rolling it between them, is like callous ridges of heat and pleasure, all in one. It's not painful, but the shock of it sends a bolt of want along every nerve in your body.

"You moan, your own hands buried in his hair, tangled in it as his kiss moves along your cheek, around the curve of your jaw, down across your neck. Lower, and lower still as he replaces his fingers with a wet warm mouth, sucking the peaks of your nipples until you cry out, grazing teeth across them to make you scream."

"Jesus, Cas," Ali whispered, breathless, but Sam felt her hand go straight for the leg that he had placed beside her, and her nails dug into the fabric of his jeans.

"His fingers travel lower, blazing a trail down over your ribs, spread wide to capture the feeling of all of you. Your body committed to the memory of the tips of his fingers, until he moves past your navel, down over your hip bones, and as one finds the soft skin of your muscles there, the other continues, dipping low between your thighs, feeling the heat and the wetness below their touch.

"He rubs over your clit," Cas stops, his eyes leaving Ali's own to land on Sam's, "That is the correct terminology for that, isn't it?"

"Just keep going, Cas, I don't think it's going to matter which way you say it," Sam smiled, but he knew that at the moment, he really didn't care either. Cas could definitely spin a story and by the breathing of the woman next to him, FUCK! Sam was about to be in some serious trouble.

"Okay," his eyes went back to Ali, "the tip of his thumb flickers over your clit, getting more than a shake from your body as your insides tremble, everything is overstimulated, oversensitive and you're need for release claws at you." Ali's body was already trembling as Sam ran his hand along the small of her back, but her face didn't give anything away. "He separates your folds, slick and ready before he slips one thick finger in."

Had Cas really looked that hard at his hands before?

"You arch against it, ache for it to be in deeper and start to ride it, bringing it deeper into you, until you can't stand it, you beg for another, to which he complies without words as his mouth moves up to yours, breathing in your sounds as his fingers delve deep within your core. You feel the heat in your stomach, pooling low, electric feelings of release along your spine until your pace against his intruding hands becomes wild and eratic. You tear from his mouth, scream out his name as he connects with that spot deep inside that sends you tumbling. You wash over him, slick from desire, wetter still for something… larger, and suddenly, stars burst behind your eyes. You're unable to move, just ride the wave of pleasure until your body is exhausted and you fall against the bed, Sam's mouth still kissing yours." Cas paused in his description and Sam smiled, looking over at Ali, who was all sorts of red. The angel tilted his head a little, taking in the lust-blown darkness of her eyes and shifted towards Sam. "Was that description adequate enough?"

"Yeah, I think it was." Sam grinned.

"Christ, Feathers, Cas-erotica much?" Ali whispered, swallowing hard. She moved her hand from Sam's jeans to his hand that rested on her back.

"Would you be able to keep your eyes open for that?" Cas questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm damn well willing to test it." Ali stood, tugging on Sam's hand. "Be back, maybe… never."

Cas sat back in the chair as Sam grinned and followed Ali by standing up. The younger Winchester leaned down, face a little flush.

"I think you won," he winked and before Cas knew it, he was sitting in the room alone and the door down the hall slammed shut.


	19. Once More with Feeling

Once more, with feeling.

Bars seemed to be their theme, when it came to odd conversations that is and with the two of them, it wasn't much of a stretch to see them sitting in a corner booth this time, Ali tucked against Sam, and Dean not more than a hand spanned away from her as the three of them talked.

"The grace of an archangel is one thing to get, easy as pie right?"

That was Ali, trying to convince Dean that she knew just about everything there is to know about…

"Demons on the other hand, not so much. You're not looking for grace, it's not something you can just slit their throat and bottle. Or… or have a feathered-friend stick his hand in to grab and rip out."

Dean shivered at that, he had actually seen Cas go all Terminator on a demon before, it wasn't pretty but he also wasn't about to stop Ali when she was on a roll about some damn ingredient that they needed for a spell.

AND, Sam had gotten into this conversation with her before, so, he was just going to sit this one out, or back, and love the feeling of her pressed against him, and she was, tucked right under his arm.

She was animated though, maybe it was the coffee, or _Him_ , he wasn't sure, but Dean had backed away just a bit a few times to make sure he avoided getting hit by her flying fingers as she used them to be pretty descriptive about the way that you "extracted" and currently her gestures seemed to mimic a handjob, or at least that was how Dean was watching them.

"Okay, smartass, how exactly do you get the essence of a demon?" Dean finally spoke up, once she took a pause in her speech. And that was when the silence fell. Sam swallowed hard, because, well it wasn't everyday you had to tell your brother the stupidest plan in the world. "What?" Of course, he had seen the shift in his face, and the way Sam had adjusted, total signs of _yeah, dude, you don't want to know,_ but Dean narrowed his eyes. "Sam."

That scolding voice always made Sam jump, even to this day, and Sam cleared his throat. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't like anything… ever, especially if it gets that same reaction from the two of you."

"Sex." Ali stated pretty blatantly. "Sex with a demon."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but one, ew, gross, and two, how the hell do you expect to get a demon to have sex with you, not that I would sit by and watch that happen?" Leave it to Dean to put a twelve-year-old's statement at the front of that.

"Well, there's the issue."

"And sex with a demon isn't an issue?"

"If you would shut up for a moment, Winchester, I could explain it to you." Ali was really in a mood today, but Dean sat back and let her talk. "One of us needs to let a demon possess them."

"Nope," he interrupted, "ain't gonna happen."

"Finished?"

Sam remained quiet as the two of them talked.

"I know it's not the best plan…"

"Ali, it's the worst plan in the world, worse than letting the darkness out or opening the gates of hell, there is no way a demon would let you go, especially with what's inside you."

"I think you're going to have to let her finish first, Dean before you just wave off everything." Sam finally broke in and Dean looked up at him shocked.

"I can't believe you're even thinking this is a possibility," the older one's eyes were wide with disbelief as he scooted back in the seat just a little further.

"Wanna shut up and listen?" Ali growled and this got Dean's attention as he stared her down, anger in his eyes, before he rolled them and she took a breath. "There aren't many angels left that I trust, except for Cas, but there is this one… Eneb."

"Wait, I've heard that name before."

"I'm sure you have, or at least something like it, but listen, she said something that made me think and I got Cas involved and he thinks that it's entirely possible."

"Wanna just spit it out?"

"You were a Knight of Hell, Dean, a demon in one of its purest forms, just below a Prince," Ali whispered.

"Thanks for the reminder, moving on."

"You don't get it, no matter who a demon possesses, they always leave some sort of essence behind, a sort of marker that they had been there."

"Again with the ew, but hold on a second, you're saying that there's still demon in me?"

"There's a little bit of demon in all of us, Dean, with you, it's just not metaphorically." Ali smiled, and Sam pulled her back against him because this was the part of the whole thing that made him a little unsure, "the problem is, getting it to rise to the surface."

"So you can what, suck it out of me?"

Ali took a breath, Sam watched Dean's eyes go to her lips and his parted, eyes widened as he looked up at Sam.

"You wanna bring out the demon, again, and literally suck it out of me. Demon come, you're talking about demon come?"

"Crude, but no," Ali whispered and Dean snapped his mouth shut. "Bringing it to the surface is one thing, the essence has to be taken when the demon as at its peak."

"Just about to come?" Dean was totally confused.

"No, Dean, seriously," Ali rubbed her forehead. "Demons do _things_ right, they take over, they dominate, they do… _things."_

"You want me to hurt you?" Dean slid back a little further. "Isn't going to happen."

"Not hurt me, Dean," Ali fumbled her words. "It's just a game."

"And if I can't stop? If you bring that monster to the top and I can't get it under control? How is that just a game?"

"There will be things in place," she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer as she moved from Sam's lap to his, straddling his thighs as she placed her hands on his cheeks, "listen to me, Dean, I trust you, just as much as I trust Sam and I wouldn't even have brought this up if I didn't think it through. We have wards, and traps and one or two magic words."

"Great, you have safe words, that's perfect, goody on you, but it's still a no." His hands landed on her hips to push her away but Sam reached out and placed his hand on the small of her back. Dean turned his head and stared at his brother. "You can't seriously be okay with this."

"We need to at least try, and this is the safest way." Sam spoke up and Dean sighed.

"You're wrong, this isn't safe at all, it's like letting Lucifer take you over again, there is no safe about this."

"We talked about that," Sam admitted and Dean stopped moving, he even stopped breathing, "no matter what way you twist it, Lucifer is still an archangel, not a demon."

"Right and that makes all the difference in the world." Dean pushed at Ali's hips, getting her to move off his lap as he slid from the booth. He looked over the two of them and sighed, shaking his head. "I need to talk to Cas before we discuss this further. I need to make sure that the two of you did your homework and that you're not just out of your freaking minds. You take the car," he tossed Sam the keys, "I'm walking home."

"Dean," Ali called out as he walked away, but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Let him go." Sam whispered close to her ear, but Ali just ran a hand over her face.

"Would it have helped to tell him the whole truth?" She questioned.

"Telling Dean that you're one step away from going full-on angel, probably not." Sam ran his fingers over her temple, feeling the way her blood pulsed through there. "Maybe that's why Cas said it wasn't hurting you in the beginning, maybe it's the reason it took over."

"To turn me into one of them," Ali sighed, "no, there has to be another reason. _He_ doesn't feel like an angel, Sam, but he doesn't feel like a demon either. Something else is going on, but we have to try." She turned and smiled at him, "besides, angels don't have partners, or mates, or whatever Cas called you, they certainly don't have two."

"Come on, let's go home." Sam whispered, scooting closer to her as he rubbed the tip of his nose by her ear. "We can go test a few theories before Dean gets back."

"What sort of theories?" Ali smiled.

"I don't know, I've always had a bit of a wing kink, wonder if I can make your's sprout, Angel." Sam laughed and he watched as he actually got her to blush and she grabbed his hand and Sam snapped the keys off the table where he had placed him before the two of them slipped out of the booth and headed out the door.


	20. Where My Demons Hide

Where My Demons Hide

Sam sat back in the chair, he heard them coming the moment they stepped out of Dean's room. They had actually been in there all morning so he wasn't sure what exactly was going on but since they stepped from the hallway completely dressed and NOT sex wrecked, he was pretty sure they were doing the second thing they do best.

Arguing.

"You're out of your damn mind if you think bringing out what's left of that demon in me is anything but a bad idea." Dean growled, a cup of coffee in hand, which meant that Ali had come with peace offerings and it had failed.

"You're kidding right? It's a terrible idea, I mean absolutely lock-me-away, crackpot crazy, but it's also the safest one."

Ali wasn't holding a coffee.

Oh, that can't be good.

"So, why do it?" he had stopped by the map table, giving Sam a good view of the two of them. Ali ran a hand through her hair.

"Like I said, safest one."

"Not even a reason, or an excuse."

"It's all I got Dean, unless you want me to go into the details of the alternative."

"What? Sex with a demon, even a lower level one?"

"Any demon."

"Wait, you're not suggesting…"

"If I actually suggested it out loud, wouldn't you think it was a little strange to actually hear that name come out of my mouth."

"I don't want to hear anything about you coming and that skeezy assclown!"

"Okay, then is there anything else I might suggest before you figure out that, yes, Dean, you are by far the safest alternative to letting some other jack-off get inside my head, or his," Ali pointed at Sam, who went wide-eyed as he sat up.

"Oh no, there is no way in hell _that_ is going to happen." Dean closed his eyes and licked his lips, putting the coffee down on the table. "What are you going to do exactly, to make the… to make it happen?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Ali reached out a hand, one that Dean reluctantly took with a roll of his eyes. Sam watched those blue orbs glance up at him before she tugged on Dean and they headed for the storage room. Sam slowly followed, not that he didn't want to get involved but this was Ali's show, she was doing a hell of a lot better telling Dean about it than he would so, yeah, he was going to let her go with it.

The doors opened to the small room with the devil's trap in the center of it, _the dungeon_ or at least that was what it was nicknamed, because it was where they had held and interrogated most of the baddies that they managed to bring back, but right now there was a large post that resembled a stick person standing in the middle of it and Dean dropped Ali's hand at the doorway.

"What the hell is this?" He had almost gone white but when he looked around, he turned a little green.

"Don't worry, Dean, there are no knives in here." Ali whispered, and picked up a small thin stick with a few thin straps of leather at one end and feathers at the other. "Nothing here can hurt you or me."

"No way." Dean whispered and started to back up, but Sam was right behind him. Dean turned and looked up at his brother, eyes creased with worry. "You're really okay with this?"

"You're not going to hurt her, Dean."

"Tying her to that post? Using those things on her? You don't think that's going to hurt her? She hates being tied up, she freaks out when the monsters do it, how the hell do you think she's going to look at me after I do it and let the demon out," he turned back to Ali, "no dice!"

"I never said you had to tie me up," and Dean watched as she gave him this cheeky grin.

"What?"

"Willing partner, there's no need for restraints." Ali shrugged and put the stick down. She walked over to Dean, placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "This isn't my first go round with this, Dean, I know how it works."

Dean leaned down, as close to her face as he was willing to get with the prospect of playing with her so readily at hand and even the thought of it made the demon inside stir.

"Not a chance in hell!" He growled, stepped back and walked out of the room. Ali took a breath, glanced up at Sam and narrowed her eyes.

"It might be time for plan B."

"Plan B never works out the way you want it too." Sam sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in. "You know it's good, right, that he doesn't want to do this at all, I means that maybe they were wrong, maybe the demon in him really is gone."

"We can't chance that, Sam, not with what's coming," Ali wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and placed her head against his chest. "If what Eneb and Cas said was right, this is going to turn very, very bad. So it's on with plan B."

"Right," Sam breathed out and kissed her head, "I'll get the stuff for the summoning spell."

"I think I might go find Dean," she whispered and stepped back from him. Sam nodded.

"That might be a good idea."

He passed by Dean's room, copper bowl filled with items but his steps were silent and he was able to catch the voice that was in there.

Ali sat on Dean's desk, which he could see from the doorway, her hands on the edge of it, her feet swinging out as she sat with her eyes closed. Dean was in the chair, leaning back, his hands folded in front of him and he was just staring at her. She hummed some familiar tune that Sam couldn't quite place before she stopped and smiled, opening her eyes slowly.

"It wouldn't be that bad, would it?"

"Whips and chains and sharp shiny things?" Dean sighed, "I know we joke, Ali, but it really would be that bad."

"Okay," she gave in, "so we don't, and we try it another way."

"What other way could there possibly be if it's as bad as you say?"

"Well, I wouldn't be involved at all."

"And that makes it better how?"

"There is another demon that we can use, and you know just who I'm talking about. The room is set, Dean, the place is ready to go, and he's the only other one that I remotely trust to get the essence from."

"Why sex?"

"It's some sort of chemical in it that is needed for the spell, like I said, most demons are wearing meat suits, but they can smoke out, with you, it's ingrained. With him…"

"He's Crowley."

Sam heard Dean sigh and then growl, and he knew that Ali had shivered.


	21. Tell me you're joking

Tell me you're joking.

So, get this… a Wendigo hunt in Winchester, Virginia. Yeah, Sam was pretty sure that wasn't anything ironic, but he didn't care about that.

NOT IN THE LEAST.

He also didn't care about the fact that his brother, Cas and a reluctant hunter who had tagged along, actually she found the clues to the case, were sitting outside the door to the small bathroom where he and Ali were locked in a raging tongue duel. He also didn't care about the fact that her moans seemed to echo through the small space as the heated water blasted down on her back.

What he did care about was that he was two fingers deep inside her as his tongue continued it's assault on that beautiful mouth. And that he was harder than a rock as her fingers wrapped around his cock, gliding upwards and pulling a moan from him as she tugged hard on the head.

Christ she knew just how to get him off.

He so needed this, since it had been a constant go for two days, driving the long haul from Massachusetts where they had picked the girls up, all the way down to the motel that they now occupied. Cas and Dean swapping off on which one slept in the bed with Bee and Ali, because though Sam could really never get enough of the girl, finding himself sleeping in another one's bed while she was so close was something he couldn't do.

One hand gripping his hair tight, the other fisting his cock hard, Sam was in heaven as he curled his fingers, knuckle deep in her tight heat and he was waiting for it… waiting for the tell-tale clench of her muscles, the whimper from her lips as she came and as his balls tightened, there it was.

She moaned into his mouth, not letting him go as she went up on her tiptoes, extra sensitive to the thumb that rubbed over her clit. So much so that she was trying to get away even with the wall behind her.

Sam groaned, he felt himself shake and suddenly he was coming. Ropes of need and tension splashing down on her stomach but it didn't matter because the soap was right there beside him.

He didn't move his fingers as he released her lips to place his forehead against hers, but she slowly slid her hands over his shoulders, holding on for life as her legs shook.

"Nothing like a handjob and a fingerfuck first thing in the morning," she laughed as Sam slowly withdrew, pulling another moan from her. "Ugh! Do that again and we're not leaving the shower."

"Really?" he grinned, "is that seriously a threat?"

"Tell me you're joking!" Dean screamed from just outside the door. "Screw this, if you two are going to fuck around again, I'm coming in to take a piss!"

"Hang on a second." Sam yelled back, not that he cared if Dean came in but he just wanted a few more blitzed out seconds.

"Fine!"

Seriously, the dude was a twelve-year-old.

Sam backed away, sighed and grabbed a towel, one that he quickly dried off with and pulled on his sweatpants. It was just Cas and Bee out there after all, he was sure she could handle the sight of his bare chest.

Sam opened the door and Dean raised a brow.

"You done?" Was the older one's question

"Yeah," Sam winked and looked back at the silhouette of the woman in the shower, her forehead leaning against the wall, her eyes probably closed. "For now."


	22. In the End

In the End

God, he really hoped she knew what she was doing, because by the look on Dean's face, this could end only two ways, and both of them were very, very bad.

Crowley gave Dean probably the smuggest smile he could as he turned and followed Ali down the hall, headed towards the dungeon, disappearing before Dean turned that glare onto his brother.

"This is the dumbest thing I have ever seen the two of you come up with, and you have come up with some pretty stupid shit." Dean scolded as he walked past Sam, the map table and up into the library. Sam took a deep breath, kept his eyes on that hallway just a little longer and then turned and followed.

"Look, Dean, she's just worried about you, okay, she caved in and realized that you didn't want to do this, so she went to the next step, the only next step we had." Sam argued and Dean grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge that he had placed by one of the book racks. "She's looking out for your safety."

"And letting the King of Douchebags do whatever he wants to her to bring it out?" Dean snapped. "Why are you not down there?"

"She asked me not to be."

"Oh yeah, because that's something you would totally do." Dean rolled his eyes, "that's like me letting Cas go into an abandoned building _alone_ without backup, isn't going to happen, so why are you still up here and not down there with our girl?"

"She said to wait five minutes and then head down, they were discussing rules," Sam sighed, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Dean watched him expectantly, the bottle barely reaching his lips when Sam, who had basically run out of patience, turned quickly and headed off down the hall. He heard his brother place the bottle roughly down on the table.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean's voice echoed from behind him.

With a deep sigh, Sam stopped at the entrance of the room, his hands clenched into fists as he looked at the man in the black tailored suit.

Crowley looked up, his hand going gently up the length of the small crop that was in his hand until his fingers drifted over the small leather piece at the end, but his eyes were locked on the man behind Sam, as Dean stepped up.

Sam could hear him breathing, Dean that is, the way he was now taking quick breaths as he watched the way the Crowley almost pet the objects on the table, until the demon picked up the cat-o-nine and fingered his way through the whip's ends. Sam heard Dean's breath hitch.

Ali stood at the far end of the table, dressed but bare-legged, one arm across her chest, one bent so she was running fingers against her lips and her eyes were locked on Sam, at least until she saw Dean.

Sam could see the shift in her, the need for Dean to be in there instead of the demon and Dean growled. A deep noise that seemed to make his whole being vibrate enough so that Sam could feel it.

Dean pushed past him, knocking into Sam as he entered the room, and the older brother stopped right in front of Crowley.

"Get out," was the only low warning that Crowley got and Sam saw the grin rise up on the demon's cheeks.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself, Squirrel? She's not a toy, you know." Crowley warned, but Dean's eyes went up to Ali.

"Trust me, I know just how to handle her." It sounded just as seductive as the words themselves and Ali shivered. "Now," Dean drew in a breath, puffing his chest up, "get out."

"As you wish," Crowley smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets before he turned to Ali, "if you need anything, Pet, just call."

"She's not going to need anything from you," Dean snarked and Crowley looked him over again.

"No, I suspect she'll be well satisfied," he quipped and walked out of the room to stand just behind Sam.

Dean clenched his fist, but Sam could only see his back as he breathed. Ali didn't smile, in fact she didn't move, she just stood there, looking him over, head to toe before Dean raised a hand and squeezed his fingers.

The cabinets to the dungeon room slammed closed.

Sam swallowed, like there was a stone stuck in his throat and he raised his hand to the door, breathing in the best he could as his heart skipped.

God, did he hope she knew what she was doing.

Turning his back to the door, he leaned against it, hands tented over his nose as he waited in silence, to the point that Crowley got bored and left, probably actually telling him he was leaving, but Sam couldn't remember.

Time ticked by. There was no noise from behind the wall, which Sam found odd because with Dean and Ali, there was _always_ noise. The seconds were endless and Sam found himself pacing, even ready to knock the damn thing down but that was when he heard it.

DEAN screamed.

Rushing at the door, Sam found that he could open it without issue and he moved so fast that it knocked against the wall. He expected something, but not this.

Standing in the middle of the room, one hand out on the "whipping post" in the middle was Dean, trapped in a blazing sigil, his eyes black as night as he stared at Ali. His eyes moved to Sam as the blue glowing flames grew higher before they suddenly went out and Dean was falling to his knees.

He never hit the floor.

Sam was wrapped around him, holding him up, slowly bringing him down to rest as Ali walked over, grabbed the small glass bottle that swirled with red dust, almost like a hurricane in a bottle experiment. She sighed, set it on the table and kneeled down in front of Dean, putting her hands on his face to make sure that he was okay.

That was when Sam noticed it.

Her clothes were in a pile in the corner, yet she was wearing Dean's maroon button-up, and Dean was completely dressed.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sam questioned and Dean smiled, laughed actually, and Ali BLUSHED.

Ever observant, Sam noticed the tickler on the floor and the crop, and… well there were several other toys laying around and his eyes snapped up to Ali.

"I never touched her," Dean whispered and closed his eyes, slumping against his brother, exhaustion taking over.

"What did you do?" Sam's voice was soft, caring and Ali took in a deep breath.

"I told you," she said shyly and looked away. Sam brought his fingers up to her chin and turned her gently to face him, the worried crease of his brow gave him just the edge he needed to get her to talk. "Not my first rodeo."

"Ali," his voice was breathless.

"Can we go upstairs now?" She begged and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

With Dean asleep on the bed, Sam turned to Ali, as she stood in the doorway staring at Dean, the bottle in her hand.

Sam walked over, slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him while they headed in the direction of his room. Once there, Sam placed the bottle on the dresser and pulled her down on his lap.

"What happened in there?" He questioned, gently.

"I…" Ali stopped, not that she was ever embarrassed before but he watched as the words just didn't want to come out.

"Hey," Sam cupped her face with his palms, fingers dancing over her cheeks and through her hair. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"Can you…" She closed her eyes against the warmth of him.

"What, Ali, what do you need?" he wanted to take care of her, needed to take care of her.

"Touch me," she sighed, letting go of something as her body pressed against him. "Sam, I need you to touch me, anywhere, everywhere… I just…"

"Shh," he whispered as his lips brushed hers and she let out a low, barely-there moan, "I got you, always."

Whatever happened in there wasn't something she was going to let go of easily, but in the end it all worked, at least for that part of the spell. Right now, all he cared about was taking care of her, and the light touches he cascaded over her body.

Light enough… until she needed more.


	23. One for the Team

One for the team.

Sam could hear them arguing from his room, which was the main reason that he even left it, well that and the fact that the warm body he had fallen asleep next to was gone. Sam figured it had to be at least eight am. Ali and Dean never started at each other before the first cup of coffee was finished. They were usually pretty civil until then but the voices were all wrong.

One, both of them were too deep to be Ali and Dean, and two, well, it was actually a quieter form of arguing, maybe debating, but it definitely was strange.

Sam pulled on his shirt, grabbed his slippers and made his way towards the library.

Well, he was right about one thing.

It wasn't Ali.

It was Cas.

Cas and Dean were arguing and Ali... she was sitting in one of the office chairs, casuallying flipping through a magazine with her feet up on the table as if nothing was going on at all. For some odd reason, Sam felt strangely domestic.

"Dean, what you're proposing is preposterous." Cas spoke up and again, Sam was in the middle of some heavy conversation that he had to get a handle on before he even understood what was going on.

Ali looked up from the magazine as he cleared his throat and she winked, but went right back to it as Sam stepped up to the tables. Cas and Dean stood on one side, giving Ali the view of the argument that he was sure she loved and was actually watching even if she was trying not to, and both men were facing off, toe to toe. It was then that Sam realized they were nearly the same height.

 _So that would explain the unwavering staring contests,_ Sam thought to himself. Dean couldn't do that with him, because Sam was taller and Dean always used the excuse of a crick in his neck.

"Yeah, okay, just like the essence of a Demon was so preposterous," Dean said snidely, in fact he said it like a whiny teenager and Sam tried to hide the smile. "Blood of a Gregorian Dragon, do you even know where to find one, let alone a Gregorian one?"

"No, however…" Dean raised a finger, stopping the angel instantly.

"If you say Ali does, I'm dropping this right here, right now."

"Then maybe it's better to do just that."

"You can't tell me that _he_ knows where every ingredient is and is still willing to give it up," Dean looked at Sam, "he'd be killing himself or Ali and that's why I gave you that option."

"Letting Ali take on the grace of an angel in pure form would surely kill her, Dean."

AND now Sam understood.

"Wait, you're talking about trying to cure her, without the actual cure."

"Duh, duh, DUUUUUHHHH…" Ali mumbled from behind the magazine as if Sam had just gotten to the cliffhanger of the movie and all three turned and looked in her direction. She never bothered to look up, she just smirked.

"Can it!" Dean growled in her direction and turned back to Cas, "Shooting her up with Angel Mojo is the closest she's going to get to what that thing really wants to do to her, Cas."

"It's not like giving a demon the blood cure, Dean," Sam argued and this time, Ali did look up, trying to hush him with just a look. Sam cocked his head to the side, wondering just what her end game was.

"This is not all bets off and take one for the team, Cas, this is her life we're talking about."

"I'm not suggesting otherwise, what I'm saying is that the purest form of an angel is just something I'm unwilling to subject her to." Cas huffed.

"Why? In all this debating, you never told me why." Dean huffed, and Sam watched as Ali looked up, over and stared at Cas, her lips parted.

"That would require something I'm not completely comfortable with." Cas stumbled.

"When are you not comfortable doing something? What aren't you telling me?" Dean watched as Cas leaned just a little to peek in Ali's direction. Sam smiled as she raised her eyes and gave the angel just a little bit of a shrug before Cas cleared his throat, a very human thing to do, and looked at Dean, just a little… okay, very uncomfortable. "Wait…" Dean rolled his eyes, finally catching the slight facial expressions the two were communicating with, and he turned his body fully to face Ali. "Why does everything have to involve you and SEX?"

"Wait," Sam questioned, perking up at the statement, and looked at the woman who just gave a small smile. "Really? Sex with Cas?"

"No," she huffed, putting her feet down on the floor as she finally released the magazine and rubbed her face. Apparently, she had hoped to NOT get involved. "It's not sex," she told Dean before she looked at Sam, "I swear."

"Then what is it, because I'm pretty sure Cas has never been that red because of a kiss on the cheek," Dean groaned and while Cas went to protest that a kiss wasn't involved either, he snapped his jaw shut and pondered over the statement, much to Ali's dismay, which meant she was left to explain.

"It's not sex," she sat back in the chair and took a deep breath, "basically, he had to take his finger and slide them up to just about…"

"I thought you said it wasn't sex!"

That was Dean, because Sam was too caught up in the hand motions she was making to even question where she was going.

"It's not, wanna let me finish?"

"Can you be a little less descriptive?"

"Why, are you getting worked up?"

"I think I'm getting ready to throttle you."

"Oh yeah, and since your hands will be busy, what will the rest of you be doing?"

"Can we get on with this?"

Sam jumped at Dean's irritation as he tried to divert her back on course.

"Sure," and there went Ali's fingers AGAIN. "He has to take part of him and put it right up in there like so." she wiggled her fingers.

"Christ, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Dean slapped his hand on his forehead. "Cas, a little help here."

"I have to take a piece of my grace and introduce it directly into her soul." Cas replied quite blatantly and Dean finally relaxed.

"See, was that so hard?"

"No, but you are." And she grabbed the magazine, placed her feet up on the table and went back to reading.

"Like I said, what you're proposing is preposterous." Cas sighed and Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes as Sam shook his head.

They were right back where they started.

SAM needed coffee, and possibly a cold shower.


	24. Night Moves

Night moves.

Sam rubbed his eyes, the computer in front of him blurred and he shook his head. It was definitely time for a break. Pushing up from the table, he paused to listen to the silence, no one was there, or at least no one was in the actual living space of the bunker.

Two people with car-fetishes could only be one place.

Under the iron staircase, Sam stepped into the small hallway that lead down towards the back of the garage, then up the seven steps to stop and watched the quiet happenings there, and Ali's ass in a pair of shorts. Strangely enough, they were cut off that Dean had worn one time himself but Ali's legs looked so much better in them, especially as she bent over the engine of the midnight blue mustang.

"You're doing that wrong." Dean said from somewhere else in the place, probably from under Baby.

Sam smiled as Ali stood, blowing up towards her hair to get it out of her eyes and moved around the side of the car, only to look down. Sam made a silent move across the floor to rest against the beam on the other side.

Ali was standing over Dean, leg on either side of his hip as he rolled out from under the car. He stopped, licked his lips and looked all the way up her bare legs before he gave a grin that told Sam everything he needed to know.

He was doing it on purpose.

"Tell me one more time, Winchester, that I'm doing anything wrong and I swear to God, I will end you!" She growled, but it was definitely playful.

Dean's hand came up and slapped her thigh.

"Go put on some music will ya, it's way too quiet in here."

Ali humphed and stepped over him towards the radio. She didn't care what she played but only if it pissed Dean off. Sam could only roll his eyes when "Slow hands" started to play and Dean was suddenly on his feet.

"Sam's going to kill you if he hears that song one more time."

But Ali was already swaying to it and Dean was completely entranced. In fact, the last statement he made had no guts behind it. Sam had to admit, he knew how his brother felt.

"Sam loves this song." Ali smiled, her hands going up through her hair as her hips moved.

"Christ, you move like that and he'd love anything."

Could this be it? Could they finally do this without him there, or without them knowing he was there? Sam slipped back a little into the shadows hoping he hadn't been seen yet and smiled as Ali turned back towards the cassettes that were on the counter. She grinned as she popped one in, her hips still moving seductively as Sam watched Dean's face.

His brother's green eyes were locked on the way she moved, and he did that thing where he licked his lip and bit down on his bottom one. Yep, Dean was all for it, and then the music started.

Ali turned with those few first beats and made her way over towards the car. She didn't say anything, just moved the rod and gently closed the hood. Dean rolled his eyes and though Sam was pretty sure it was an unconscious decision on his brother's part, Dean moved closer.

"Night moves, really?"

Ali slid up that hood, knowing that she wasn't wearing anything that could scratch it, and placed her feet solidly on the front bumper, bracing herself from falling off. Dean ran his hand over the paint, skirting along the edge of the car until he got to her bare legs.

Dean slid the tips of his fingers down over her knee, like he was tracing the outline of her as he moved to stand between them and suddenly, Sam could hear his voice. A low melodic sound that almost made him shiver.

Dean KNEW how to sing. And he was GOOD.

"I was a little too tall, could've used a few pounds. Tight pants, points hardly reknown. She was a black-haired beauty with big blue eyes, And points all her own sitting way up high. Way up firm and high." He was moving in, almost too slowly, and Sam's heart thumped in his chest.

Dean leaned down, Ali still hadn't moved, but her hands braced her back against that car, holding her up as Dean placed his own on each side of her, bringing his face, his lips, his breath, close enough that one word would have them locked together.

"Sammy…" Dean started, as his hand moved from the hood, up her arm to the base of her skull, where his hand moved up to tangle in her hair.

"Oh, I think Sam is just fine with this, Dean." She sighed.

Did she know he was there? Sam's breathing deepened, his own body knowing what needed to happen as he grew hard and strained against the jeans he wore, ones that he thought were loose and comfortable.

"How do you…?" he stated and Sam swallowed hard when she reached up and grabbed a handful of Dean's shirt.

"If you don't kiss me, Winchester…"

But she never got the last words out. Dean's mouth crashed down on hers hard and thorough, pulling a moan from deep inside her as she pushed up and used her other hand to slide across his neck.

From where Sam was, the scene was just as intense. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, the one in her hair tightening as she arched her body up to touch him and her leg wrapped around his hip to draw him in.

The kiss deepened to something needy and heated, and when Dean backed away, just for a breath, Ali went for his shirt, grabbing the hem of the black fabric to pull it over his head. Sam hadn't seen his brother's back for a while, at least not in a way that would let him see the old scars there.

Sam knew each one, every slice that he had sewn up himself, but to see the way they lined his tan skin and the gentle way Ali's small fingers immediately found them, traced them, it made Sam shiver and wonder how his looked. Cas had healed enough but never took them all way.

Dean growled, a deep, possessive sound that had Sam instantly back on their faces as the older one moved from her lips to her neck. Apparently, tracing them was something that turned him on and Ali was doing everything right.

Ali's shirt came off next as Dean lavished her neck and breast with tiny kisses and little nips, bringing out the quiet whimpers she made whenever he started his attentions on her body. They would get louder, of that Sam had no doubt, but it always started out soft.

Her hands were in his hair as Sam caught the movement of her bra slowly lowering, exposing her taut peeks to Dean's mouth and she suddenly let go, quickly placing her hands on the car as she pushed them up to his wet mouth.

Jesus, Sam was so damn hard, he could have gone right then, but as it was, he was enjoying the scene too much. With a shaky hand, he did his best to unzip his jeans quietly and finally, he was free, his large hand grasping his own cock. FUCK! Watching her did amazing things to him. And yes, Sam was a freak!

When she was better in control of herself, Ali quickly sat up, grasp for the button on Dean's jeans and Sam listened to him chuckle.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Dean's voice was deep and full of lust, and Sam saw Ali shiver.

"Take them off, Dean," she begged… BEGGED! And there had only been a few times when she did so.

"No," Sam stopped his own strokes, unsure of what he had heard as Ali sat back just a bit to stare into Dean's eyes. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way."

"You're such a control freak!" Ali growled.

"You wanna argue this now?" But his lips went back to her skin.

"I need to touch you, Dean, I need you to touch me, this is driving me fucking crazy."

"You need to learn some self-control."

"Ugh!" She cried, nearly in tears under the way his hands moved softly over her. " _Please,_ Dean, need you so much."

"Shh, baby, let me take care of you." Dean was tender, nothing he said had any snap behind it but Ali's eyes were closed, her lips parted and her hand moved back to his hair as Dean moved, at a snail's pace, lower down to her stomach.

Again, Ali whimpered and Sam knew just how she was feeling. Ali had never taken anything slow, or soft. It was always hard, fast, rough and NOW, but that was exactly why Sam needed Dean, because Dean could give that to her where Sam… Sam had tried it once and he did more damage than good.

He heard the snap of a button, the slide of a zipper and his eyes moved towards the back of Dean's head, the way it followed those shorts down over her legs, completely missing the glistening core as Ali sat, spread open for Sam to see as Dean slipped them off.

His brother was careful and gentle as he moved back up and Sam ducked around a few beams to finally get a better view. He knew the moment his brother's tongue touched her clit, the instant it slid through her folds because Ali wasn't so quiet anymore and her arms, as she let go of his hair, braced against the hood of the car, shaking.

Sam's reaction to Dean's fingers pressing into her was instant, as he felt his balls tighten when she did that familiar noise and her hips bucked up, trying to ride them harder. Sam watched her face, eyes closed tightly, bottom lip between her teeth before she let it go and her lips parted. He knew exactly when she began to reach that point of no return.

Her whole body shook, the ball of her foot vibrated on the bumper of the car, the toes of the one slung over Dean's shoulder curled and she dropped her head back. Her head nearly touching the windshield, and the noises.

Sam was dead, just so dead, because he wanted to be buried deep in her. FUCK! He wanted to help Dean get her to make that sound, but he stayed still, stroking deep and pulling hard at his head.

"Dean… fuck… wait…" She pleaded, her hand suddenly going down to grasp his hair, trying to pull him away, but Dean's fingers dug into her hips, keeping her there. "Oh… oh, my God. Dean!... oh, wait… Dean."

Sam had been at the receiving end of one of her mantras, his name flowing from her lips as if it were breath. She was coming, and fast. That was when he heard her hit the car. Her arms had finally given out.

Dean let the torture go on for a minute more before he slowly made his way up her body, coming to rest with what had to be a hell of a hard-on pressed tight against her. Sam watched his hips side against the wetness that he had created and heard his brother drag in a deep breath.

"Dean, please, I need you." She was all words today, hands everywhere on his bare skin and suddenly they slipped between them and Dean laughed again, this time against her lips as he denied her the kiss she arched up for.

"Where do you need me, baby?" He was taunting her, but she seemed to only respond to it. On any other given day, in any other situation, she would have punched him, but at that moment, she was only whimpering, her body begging. "Tell me where you want me." Dean himself seemed breathless, like he was doing it to himself as well, letting her push the jeans he was wearing down over his hips. Until the moment Sam knew he had sprung free because Dean raised his head, eyes closed, for just a second before he brought his lips down, kissing her. "Ali… I'm begging you, tell me."

Oh, Dean had his kinks alright, like holding himself back until he absolutely had permission to go forward. This was his submissive thing, all control on the outside, letting go during sex.

It was all on Ali now, but he gasped when she wrapped her hands around him, not that Ali could get a full grip, because just like Sam, Dean wasn't a small man. He rode the waves though, the way she moved, and he continued to thrust forward as if he were already in her instead of in her small hand, gently and calculated, pulling every sensation.

"Now," Ali whispered. Sam could imagine her lining him up, slipping him just slightly between her folds and her eyes closed. Dean held her hips, his muscles stopping to let the feel of her surround him as he slowly pushed in, slipped back only a bit before moving in slower. Another one of his kinks was the absolute torture of letting her have control, but in that position, at that moment. "Faster."

"No!"

That one shook Sam! It was deep, alpha territory and though Sam knew she was his, that he was totally in love with her, the thought of Dean giving her orders, standing firm right then made everything immediately hotter than hell.

"Oh, God." Ali whispered through clenched teeth as Dean finally sat buried flush against her skin, something that nine inches and his girth shouldn't have been able to accomplish, but that was why Dean needed slow and steady, he wanted to be all in her and Ali's fingers curled against his shoulders, diggin in with the small nails she sported, and Dean growled.

Dean started to move and all Sam could think was _finally_ because his hand on his own cock followed Dean's movements, the slide up, the thrust down and he watched Ali's expression with every movement.

Dean's lips came down, sucking on her nipple as he created a pace that tortured him but touched every spot in her that he knew about, every change in angle a way to draw the noises he loved so much out of her.

Sam wanted to watch her ride him, to turn the tables on Dean, but it wasn't happening, not this time. It was an image that he loved to have in his head, the way her breast bounced when she did, the way her body moved, and Sam clenched his jaw.

Dean better hurry but cause Sam wasn't lasting very much longer.

Dean, as if feeling his brother's end, started to shift, his movements becoming erratic, the strokes way too uncontrolled for Dean and the noises, the moans were feral, as if he had finally lost it.

He kissed her then, moaning into her mouth as she wrapped both arms tightly around Dean's neck and he brought her close to him, one arm on the car, the other around her waist, pumping quickly into her.

Ali bit her lip, which in turn made Sam bite his because he knew what was coming next. She was, and SHE moaned loudly, a primal sound that made Sam's balls tighten against him hard enough for him to nearly lose it, but he held back, placed his lower arm against the metal post in front of him and with part of his forehead against the warm flesh, he watched her, watched her push Dean back so that he had no choice but to pull out and suddenly she was on her knees.

Sam held the growl in as she sucked down on Dean's cock, the man she ministered to grabbing a fist full of hair as his head leaned back and he spread his legs the best his jeans would let him. Sam knew that face and suddenly Dean's eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was baring teeth as he held her still, thrusting into the warmth of her mouth, no doubt coming hard.

Sam bit down on his cheek, holding back the moans as his body betrayed him as he coated that damn painted post a new color. He loved Ali more at that moment for the games she played with him because he came without a sound, watching as Ali, in all her naked glory, stood and slid back on the car.

Sam caught his breath as the last of his energy was spent holding his legs straight as they threatened to come out from underneath him and Dean placed both hands on either side of her thighs as he rested his forehead against her chest.

Ali gently pet the back of Dean's head, fingers running through his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders, her eyes half-laden as she enjoyed the way that he felt under her touch, but Sam watched as she raised those blue eyes to him, winked, and slowly lowered them.

Sam shook his head, didn't realized that she knew he was in the room but swallowed hard at the thought of what she would do to him later to get back at him for staying so silent, or not joining in. For now, he watched her take care of Dean, move her hands over him to calm his body as he pushed her back against the car, covering her with his own.

For just a moment, all three of them did nothing but breath.


End file.
